Cluny and Asmodeus Strike Again
by Cluny the Warlord 1992
Summary: Deathfang Renndclaw's old enemy Boneface the Devastator has come back for his revenge and Deathfang's head on a pike. Will the Redwallers be enough to stop this new, disfigured threat? CHAPTER 14 is up. Chapter 15 is coming very soon. Please R&R.
1. The Resurrection of two Evils

It had been three days since Mattimeo and his friends had been rescued from the kingdom of Malkariss and he was just itching to begin his warrior training. But despite Matthias's admiration for his son's enthusiasm, he still forbade Mattimeo to learn because of his age, regardless of the fact that he became Redwall's champion at a young age.

---

One night out in Mossflower two ferrets and a rat were walking towards the old quarry used to build Redwall Abbey they were carrying the remains of an unknown sea rat between them. When they were at least within fifty feet of the edge of the pit, they stowed the bones in the bushes so that two of them could come back to take the remains to the whereabouts of the one digging the grave for them.

One of the ferrets went to the edge and was awestruck at the appearance of the depths of the quarry. "Well we might as well go into the tunnels to find a decent spot to burry that thing." He said.

"Sounds like a good idea to me mate," The rat said with a look of fear on his face, "the sooner we bury that thing the better. Now lets go."

When they found the perfect spot for the grave one of the ferrets said "Alright, give me that shovel and get the bones down here. By the time you get back I'll be finished with the grave."

"Good," said the rat, "we'll be back in at least an hour or two and we'll burry the bones and end the reign of terror they've given us for good. And we can live in peace."

"Will you get a move on." Snapped the ferret.

And with that, the two quickly ran to find the exit. But after thirty minutes, they were lost. The ferret hit the rat on the head and shouted, "You moron, we've already been here before. Are you sure this is the right way?"

The rat retaliated by jabbing the ferret in the stomach shrieked, "Yes I'm sure you idiot. I remember coming through here when we first came in."

"Well I don't everything looks the same to me in here."

"Well of course it does because everything looks the same to an addlebrained slob like you."

"I believe you rat," Said a mysterious voice, "everything doesssssss look the sssssssssame to a ferret or to any vermin for that matter. Asmodeusssssssssssssss."

The final word that the voice had said made the vermin's hair stand on end. The ferret looked in the direction of the voice and found himself staring into the face of Asmodeus Poisonteeth, the giant adder who used to reside in the tunnels until he was slain by Matthias the Warrior, the champion of Redwall Abbey. What happened next, would baffle the mind of every vermin who heard of the incident. Asmodeus hissed bit both of the vermin in the neck and mutilated them devouring the remains of his victims.

The ferret that was busy digging the grave heard a loud squelching noise coming from the tunnels above but he paid no heed to it and continued digging. He was just about finished when he heard a low hissing noise coming from behind him. "Alright you two come on out," He said annoyed, "you know that you can't scare me into thinking that old Poisonteeth's ghost haunts these tunnels. So you might as well give up."

"Ghossssst," Said a voice, "Asmodeusssssssssss issss no ghossssst. Look at me can you ssssssee through me? Asmodeussssssss has come to kissssssss you goodbye."

The ferret let out a scream of terror before Asmodeus silenced him for good. The scream carried up through the tunnels out of the hidden entrance to the snake's lair and into the ears of a young wolverine named Deathfang Renndclaw of the northern mountains. "Well, how unfortunate for them." He said woefully, "All they wanted to do was clear their names by burying the bones of Cluny the Warlord as far below Mossflower Woods as possible. Too bad they couldn't."

Where the remains once were, there was a huge sea rat clad in iron war armor with a cape made from the wings of a bat around his neck fastened by a mole skull, which he had killed. On his head was a war helmet the horns of a male deer, which covered his face. He wore an eye patch over his left eye socket. He had a long whip-like tail with a poisoned war spike mounted on its tip. He saw through the visor of his helmet with a single yellow eye to find out where he was. He then cackled maniacally and said "Huh so that fool at Redwall Abbey thought that he had killed me. Well I will just have to fix that by gathering up a new army and lead them to the front gates and take it by force. And then I'll burn it to the ground. And that mouse will rue the day he ever clashed blades with Cluny the Warlord." Then still chuckling evilly to himself, the newly resurrected Cluny strode off into the woods, his mind formulating a plan unaware of the stealth, lightning fast speed of young Deathfang Renndclaw heading to Redwall to warn everyone inside about the return of an old foe.

---

All life inside Redwall including the Dibbuns, were wide-awake for the dinner prepared for the return of the rescue of the children of all Mossflower and the arrival of new friends. Orlando the Axe and Auma the two badgers from the western plains were amazed at the sight of the gigantic spread laid out in front of them courtesy of Friar Hugo and his assistants who claimed that it took most of what they had in the kitchens to prepare. The family of champions was especially surprised at the amount of food that was set before them. Cornflower was very proud her former kitchen friends Saffron, Jenny, May, and Friar Hugo for preparing an extravagant meal.

Abbot Mordalfus rose to speak, but he was cut off by the sound of some beast knocking on the front gate. "Ugh always with the interruptions." He said annoyed, "Constance, could you go see who it is."

Suddenly, Basil Stag Hare rose and remarked "Stay where you are Constance old gel, me an' Cheek will see who's jolly well knocking on the blinkin' main gates wot!"

A small otter rose and followed Basil up the north wall steps. "Oh I hope this is quick 'cause I'm starvin'."

Clutching his stomach, Basil said, "I say get your jolly old point young un, the sooner we see who it is and get back to the bally feast the better wot wot!" With that he peered over the wall and called "I say, you there." The figure looked up. "Yes you their what's the blinkin' idea banging and pounding on the gate like a rabid creature. Bad form ol' thing jolly bad form, wot!"

Deathfang called up to Basil, "Aww, shut up rabbit an' open up the stupid gate or I'll climb up the wall and rip you lips off your face."

"Hey you down their," Shouted Matthias, "don't even think about doing the to my friend. By the by, who are you?"

"I'm Deathfang Renndclaw, the most fierce wolverine ever to walk the northern mountains. Who in the name of fur an' fangs are you, runt?"

"My father's name is not runt, it's Matthias." Mattimeo shouted with rage, "And I'm his son Mattimeo, what is your business here?"

Deathfang was impressed by Mattimeo's spirit. He called back up peacefully. "I have some important information for the Abbot."

"Ah, that's all he you want? Well come in ol' thing, eat drink and be merry with us." Basil shouted down to him.

"Come to think of it, I haven't eaten in three weeks. I guess no harm could come of it."

When Deathfang came through the gate, everyone around him was silent and afraid. Not even Matthias dared make a move for fear that the wolverine would attack. But all of this changed when Mattimeo walked up to him and apologized, "I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier. It's just that I want to be a warrior one day. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

All Deathfang did after he heard these words, was laugh and said, "Oh think nothin' of it, I was just being aggravated by the hunger is all. Now why don' we just sit down an' eat our fill?"

With that Abbot Mordalfus said grace and declared, "Let the feast begin." Everyone began eating including the Guerilla Union of Shrews in Mossflower, or Guosim for short. The Dibbuns all began giggling with delight as Constance, Ambrose Spike, Orlando, and Deathfang related the stories of what happened in their younger days.

After the feast was over, Abbot Mordalfus asked Deathfang to say what he had to say to him. "I'm afraid to tell you all this but because most of you probably will not believe me."

Father Mordalfus simply said, "Deathfang, you have come all the way here with vital information. Please speak and we will believe you."

"Alright," Deathfang said dryly, "but remember you asked for it." He cleared his throat and said, "Everyone your former foes Asmodeus Poisonteeth and Cluny the Scourge have returned from the grave."

Everyone including the Abbot was shocked when they heard what he had to say. Matthias said, "How do we know that you are telling the truth and not giving us a pack of lies?"

"Because," He growled angrily, "If I was lyin', then I would have my mouth sewn shut and my eyes gouged out with a butter knife."

Matthias sat down in fear of the young male wolverine's rage. "Basil," Cheek said, "what's wrong with you, you look as if you've caught a cold. Why are you shivering?"

"Because old lad," Basil said, "Cluny and Asmodeus were the names that Mossflower has feared the most."

"Deathfang," Constance said, "where are Cluny and Asmodeus right now?"

"Asmodeus is slitherin' around underneath the surface of the ol' stone quarry across the river, and Cluny is rovin' through Mossflower recrutin' newer and bigger army so he can storm Redwall and burn it to the ground."

Matthias placed a paw on his sons shoulder and said, "Mattimeo the time has come for you to begin your warrior training."

Mattimeo smiled and thought to himself w_hat perfect timing now I'll become a warrior and fight along side my father and make him proud. I just hope I'm ready for it._

Father Mordalfus called everyone to order and said, "Settle down everyone. Good, now does anyone want to volunteer for sentry duty?" Several mice and half as many squirrels and five score moles and shrews raised their paws in the air. Abbot Mordalfus was astonished, "My-my, this is unbelievable, never in all my seasons have this many creatures volunteered for such a dangerous position."

Foremole simply said, "Doant you'm worry thoiself father H'abbot, we'm on'y volunteered so we'm can reopern ee listenin' tunnels."

Basil said, "I say old bean jolly good show using the old mole logic for such reasons wot."

Foremole smiled and replied to Basil, "Yessir sometoimes us molers be some of ee creaturs for ee job, hurr aye."

Deathfang said, "Well what are we waitin' for? The Abbey's not gonna defend itself without us to help it."

"You're right there, my friend." Said Mattimeo.

"Right," Said Matthias, "we'll need ten mice posted on each wall, four mice at each gate, and all shrews need to report to the orchard. No sense in leaving such a thing unguarded. Oh and all squirrels follow Jess to the inside of the Abbey incase any of the vermin come in under our noses. All otters report to Winifred in Cavern Hole. Move."

"Jolly splendid idea Matthias old chap standard military brigade command fashion, that's the bally old ticket, eh wot!"

"Thank you Basil," Said Matthias, "but you're the one who always told me that when your in a situation of the of most importance."

"Ah yes," Basil said with a chuckle, "it's all coming back to me now."

"Well Matthias," Deathfang said, "shouldn't we be getting a little rest so we can begin Mattimeo's training in the morning?"

"I believe that you're right Deathfang." Said Matthias. And with that, they all went up to bed in the dormitories, except for Deathfang Renndclaw. He preferred sleeping under a tree in the orchard, which was under the watchful eyes of the Guosim shrews and the wall sentries. From that moment on, all was peaceful inside Redwall.


	2. Cluny's Growing Strength

Cluny was strolling through Mossflower looking for any beast, preferably vermin, who was able and willing to fight for glory. He was angry that his old vermin captains, Redtooth, Fangburn, Cheesethief, Killconey, Scumnose, Frogblood, Skragg the weasel, Shadow, and Darkclaw were not with him to help him build a good strong army. "Where are decent fighting vermin when you need them?" Cluny asked himself, "When I was still an unstoppable, I had a vermin horde that could bring even the armies of both the Long Patrol and Salamandastron to its knees in less than a month." In the distance, Cluny heard voices from the remnants of Slagar the Cruel's horde.

Threeclaws was arguing with Halftail over a piece of meat. Halftail growled "Threeclaws, you've 'ad more than your share of the grub. Save some for the others."

At that moment, a voice from the woods called out, "My sentiments exactly." Then, Cluny came striding out of the woods with an evil looking smile on his face. "Well, well, well," He said with a sinister chuckle, "what have we got here? A bunch of vermin who are without a leader? Well I am your knew leader, and you'll do as I say or else."

"Or else what fool?" Skinpaw shouted, "In case you haven't noticed, you're outnumbered."

"Or else you'll regret the day that I Cluny the Warlord ever wandered into your camp." Cluny's tail whipped around Skinpaw's neck with the poison tip tickling his neck, "Is that clear, or do I need to issue any further persuasion?"

"No chief."

"No complaints from me sir."

"Or us."

"We're yours to command master."

Cluny released Skinpaw and began issuing orders to his new horde, "You five," he called to the former slavers, "what names do you go by?"

"Skinpaw."

"Halftail."

"Threeclaws."

"Fleaback."

"Bageye."

"Alright," Cluny said admiringly, "you two Skinpaw and Halftail take a score of the horde and go into the woods and start gathering up an army so I can take my revenge on that accursed abbey of Redwall."

"Aye Chief."

"Yes sir."

The vermin captains took a score of the slavers and struck off into Mossflower. Cluny then turned to the remainder of his new army and said, "Well, what are you doing just standing their, get some rest. We need to get a fresh start in the morning so whenever dawn comes, be sure to be up and ready to begin fighting."

The horde replied fearfully, "Yes chief."

Cluny strode into a tent and said to himself, "Prepare if you can Redwall Cluny is back and it will take a lot more than some pitiful mouse warrior or stupid ghost to stop him now." He threw his head back and cackled like a madbeast, so loud that his vermin horde couldn't sleep until Cluny was in bed.

"Well this isn't good me mates," Said Threeclaws, "we're serving under the rule of a madbeast who is willing to get us all killed during a revenge plan against Redwall."

"You're right matey," Bageye replied, "we're all going to die before this is over if even we live that long."

"Shut up," Cluny shouted from his tent, "I'm trying to sleep."

And with that, the vermin tried not to snore for the rest of the night.

---

It was midmorning and Deathfang Renndclaw was peacefully snoring under the apple tree. He was unaware that Mattimeo, Tim and Tess Churchmouse, and Sam Squirrel were quietly watching him from a bush. "Matti," Tim said, "why is he so dark when it's so bright out here in the orchard?"

Mattimeo gazed in wonder at the young wolverine's sleek midnight black fur. "I think that he was born with his fur like that."

They all gasped as Deathfang stirred and rolled over onto the ground. Mattimeo noticed that the wolverine had three claw scars on the right side of his face. "Matti, look." Sam pointed to two scythes strapped to the wolverines back.

"Wow," Mattimeo said, awestruck at the sight of the two cutting edges, "look at the way the sunlight glistens off of them, it's so amazing."

The Guosim shrews came up towards the sleeping figure rapiers drawn and pointing at him. A sudden rustling of the leaves woke Deathfang and whirled him into the curse of a Badger Lord, Bloodwrath, a condition that gives badgers a feeling of immortality making them immune to death. He drew both of his scythes and roared furiously at the shrews.

Skillfully, Mattimeo grabbed a wooden staff, crept up behind Deathfang, and dealt him a swift blow to the back of his head causing his mind to snap back into reality. His eyes went from crimson red to a pale yellow in an instant, "Ugh, what hit me?"

Mattimeo said "Sorry sir it's just that, you were going to attack the Guosim shrews so I hit the back of your head to calm you down."

Deathfang was stunned to hear that Mattimeo knocked him over the back of his skull and stopped the Bloodwrath from making him from committing an act of pure evil. He then said, "Mattimeo what you did was nothing to be ashamed of, you have just found out how to hold your own in the face in the face of danger. That is the first step to becoming a warrior." He turned and said, "When's breakfast? I'm starvin'."

Log-a-Log Flugg, informed the Abbot about what had happened in the orchard that morning. Mordalfus simply said, "Deathfang told me of this condition, that is why he chose to sleep in the orchard under your guard. He said that if he didn't wake up on his own, then he would have you to calm him down. But, he did not count on Mattimeo whacking him across the back of the skull like he did."

Matthias soon caught wind of Mattimeo's act of bravery and told him the same thing that Deathfang had.

_Even my father thinks that I am brave enough to stand my own. _He thought to himself.

Deathfang, Orlando, Log-a-Log, and Basil came to where they were standing and Matthias said, "Let's begin Mattimeo's training."


	3. Warrior in Training

Basil Stag Hare was sitting on a tree stump on the front lawn of the Abbey. He was busy with the task of having to teach Mattimeo strategy in the midst of a big siege. "Now pay attention my boy," He said to Mattimeo, who was sitting next to Deathfang, "you may think that strategy is the last thing that a warrior would have on his mind. Well, you need a good battle plan in order to attain victory wot."

"I understand that part," Mattimeo said, "but first we need to know where the enemy camp is located. Then we'll know where and to attack."

"By Jove," Basil said astonished, "that's bally well the point I've been trying to make."

Orlando chuckled and said, "I believe that you're out of it Basil. Young Mattimeo is learning a lot faster than you're teaching him."

"I highly agree with you there my friend." Log-a-Log said, "young Mattimeo is quite the young learner but he needs improvement on his fighting skills."

"I believe that you are right old lad." Said Basil. "Young Mattimeo must learn basic combat, wot." He turned and drew a circle in the dirt in the orchard. He asked one of the younger Gousim shrews with hand-to-hand combat skills equal to that of Mattimeo's, he turned to him Mattimeo and said, "Alright lady buck, the first thing a warrior must know, is how to fight without the advantage of a weapon. Now, the first move is to find your opponents bally old weak point. For instance, if I were facing a fierce creature like Orlando or Deathfang, I'd aim for the knees."

Deathfang laughed and said, "As if, you'd have to catch me first chubby."

Basil was outraged by this remark, "Sir," He said, "speak when you're spoken to."

Deathfang lifted Basil up by his neck and growled at him; his pale yellow eyes now a light orange, "Listen rabbit, I'll speak when I dang well please. Now shut up and continue teachin' Mattimeo or I'll send you back to your mother with spike shoved in the back of your skull."

Deathfang's eye returned to their normal color and he let Basil back to his duties, "R-r-right then," He shuddered, "now Mattimeo, find a good weak point on your opponent…" Before Basil could finish his sentence, Mattimeo head butted the shrew knocking him to the ground gasping for air.

"I did just as you said Basil," Said Mattimeo, "I noticed that his attention span was his weak point and took him down."

Basil was astounded by what the young mouse had done. He chuckled and said, "My laddo, that was indeed a good weak point to make out. As they say, an outer weak point is harder to find than an inner weak point."

"Nicely done Mattimeo," Orlando said, "but let's see you fight someone bigger than you." He pointed to a big hefty looking shrew with twice as much fighting experience as Mattimeo and said, "You will fight Mattimeo."

Log-a-Log was a little scared about the badger's decision. "Are you sure about this my young friend?" He asked Mattimeo, "He's the biggest and meanest shrew in the tribe."

Deathfang put a paw on Log-a-Log's shoulder and said, "If Mattimeo can whack me in the back of my skull without making a sound, he can beat the livin' daylights out of that big lookin' shrew hands down."

Mattimeo turned to face his opponent. Basil took a handkerchief from his pocket and said, "Ready, set, and fight." As soon as his words were through, Mattimeo threw himself onto the big burly shrew and tried to get him into a headlock. The shrew growled and wriggled in order to throw Mattimeo off of him. But Mattimeo locked his arms around the shrew's neck and started biting its ears in order to bring it to the ground. The shrew ran backwards into a tree. Mattimeo needed only to take a backward glance to see what his next move would be. Thinking quickly, he waited until they were close enough to the tree and put his foot paws onto the trunk and pushed on it sending the shrew forward onto the ground with the little mouse still on his back. Mattimeo worked his way out from under the shrew and grabbed its shoulders and started spinning around and threw the shrew back first into the tree. The shrew went down onto the ground and the fight was over.

Basil ran over grabbed Mattimeo's paw and raised it into the air and said, "I give to you the winner of the fight, Mattimeo, son of Matthias." Several cheers rang out from the on lookers. Even Matthias was amazed by the skill Mattimeo had displayed in the scrap.

Mattimeo looked at his father and said, "I guess that fighting with Vitch the rat actually helped me out. Huh father?"

Matthias chuckled and said, "I believe that you're right my son."

A cry rang out, "Bravo Matti, nicely done."

"Huwway for Mattimeo, son of da wawwior of da Habbey."

"Well fought my son."

Everyone looked to see Tim and Tess Churchmouse, Cornflower, Jess Squirrel, Sam Squirrel, Rollo Bankvole, and the Abbot clapping and cheering for Mattimeo's performance against the shrew.

"Never in all my seasons, have I seen such skill." Abbot Mordalfus complemented.

"Me niever." Said Rollo.

"If anyone else has any objections," Said Abbot Mordalfus, "I believe that we should all leave them to their work. Besides that Mattimeo needs to improved his close combat skills."

"Oi burlieve you'm bee roight thur father H'abbot." Replied Foremole, "He'm bee needen to practice 'is sword foightin' gurtly. Bain't that ee fact zurr Mattwise?"

Matthias chuckled and said, "You're right Foremole. By the way, the listening tunnels have they been reopened yet?"

"They'm bee opened oop roight noaw zurr," Foremole replied, "whoi you'm bee asken Oi?"

"If you don't mind me asking," Matthias said respectfully, "could me and Mattimeo have a look inside?"

"Hurr, hurr, of course you'm can," Foremole said with a smile, "Oi was just aboot to ask ee the same thing, burr aye." Foremole led them to an old tunnel shaft that had been sealed since Cluny's first attempt to capture Redwall. He gave Mattimeo an old tin cup and said, "Noaw maister Matt, put this cup opening first against ee tunnel wall loik this. Good noaw put yore ear oop to ee opposite end of et loik so. Noaw tell Oi wot ee hear."

"I hear a lot of foot steps, sir." Mattimeo replied. "I think that there are at least three hundred of them. Wait, they seem to have concentrated their foot steps on a spot at least a few feet out of range of our arrows and sling stones."

"Cluny." Matthias said, "It must be him, it has to be, nobeast would know the range of our weapons. Foremole, I need you to keep here until you know where the horde will strike at us. Mattimeo, come with me."

---

At the enemy encampment, Cluny was busy informing his horde where everything was to be placed. "Make sure that my tent is in the far reaches of the camp you bungling oafs." He shouted, "I want to make sure that they have no intense range to do me in. We need to be ready before night fall in order for our new recruits to get ready for training."

"He really is as crazy as he seems ain't he?" Threeclaws whispered to Bageye.

"I agree with you on that matey," Bageye replied, "he's libel to work us to our graves if he keeps this act up."

"I heard that," Cluny roared, "just for that, Bageye you get half of your normal amount of rations."

Just then, Halftail, Skinpaw, and the rest of the horde followed by the new vermin soldiers entered the camp. "Hello Threeclaws," Said Halftail, "how have you been the past few hours?"

"Not exactly easy matey." Threeclaws replied.

Suddenly, a long tail wrapped itself around Halftail's neck, "Ah Halftail, you're back. I hope that you have brought back an army worthy enough to serve me."

"Me and the others did our best to find all of the best vermin fighters in Mossflower to add to the army, Chief." Halftail replied.

"Good," Cluny said, "you get the second half of Bageye's rations for today." Cluny then walked back to his tent with plans for the new siege of Redwall.


	4. The Fangs of the Serpent

Things outside of the vermin camp's perimeter, a group of five evil foxes were wandering aimlessly through Mossflower Woods. "I knew it," Said a fox named Deadear, "we're lost everyone."

"Oh stop yer whining," Snapped another fox named Scarbrow, "Cluny's new army needs healers like us to survive."

"Do you idiots know what happened to Sela and Chickenhound when they were in Cluny's service?" Questioned a vixen named Starpaw, "We had better make sure that we only pledge our loyalty to nobeast but Cluny. Is that clear?"

Two more foxes with black cloaks, grey fur with dark spots, and pale yellow eyes with axes under their cloaks appeared as if out of nowhere. One of them, a male named Ashclaw said, "We'll make sure that that never happens to us"

The other foxes were startled by the sudden appearance of the two. Scarbrow was about to slap Ashclaw when the other fox, a vixen named Sylvia, disappeared from where she was and thrust Scarbrow up against a tree. She then said, "Never try to harm a Marlfox, is that clear?" Scarbrow nodded his head. "Good." Sylvia said as she let Scarbrow fall to the ground.

Ashclaw turned to the other two and said, "Let's set up camp and leave before dawn tomorrow. That way, we'll reach Cluny's camp just as the vermin's horde wakes up."

So they went to sleep and woke up early and left before dawn the next morning, all except for Scarbrow who was left lying unconscious dew to a quick blow to the head by Sylvia's axe handle. A sudden rustling in the bushes woke him. "Hello is anybody their?"

He turned around and saw Asmodeus Poisonteeth slithering down the path straight towards him. "Asmodeusssssssssss." The serpent hissed. "Thank you sssso much for waking up fox. Come with Asmodeusssssssssss, I will ssshow you eternity." Scarbrow screamed in fear and was ravenously attacked by the vile serpent's huge fangs, which buried them into Scarbrow's neck. Asmodeus didn't make the same mistake as he had done with Chickenhound; he bit Scarbrow again in the back, and again in the side of his face. This sent the fox gurgling until his eyes clouded over and he was dragged back to the quarry where the serpent would devour him.

---

As Ashclaw had said, the foxes arrived at the camp and found Cluny waiting at the edge. He growled and said, "Who are you? What's your business in my camp? Speak now or I'll slay all four of you."

Ashclaw stepped forward and bowed to Cluny. "We are only here to serve you your honor. We'll not betray you like those idiot foxes Sela and Chickenhound. We give our word as healers and conjurers."

Cluny looked at them and said, "Conjurers eh? What kind of conjuring do you specialize in?"

Starpaw stepped forth and said, "I specialize in conjuring those who have already fallen, Oh Great one."

"Oh really?" Cluny said astounded, "I could use someone like you, vixen. How many can you bring back from the dead at a time?"

"As many as you want my Lord."

"Well, have I got a large conjuring for you my dear," Said Cluny with an evil grin on his face, "I just so happen to have the remains of all of the members of my old horde with me." He showed her the bones and fur of his old horde members and said, "Do you think you can do it?" He asked.

"Your wish is my task, Oh Great one." She said. She then placed the bones and fur of Cluny's fallen comrades on the ground in a circle and chanted an ancient incantation, which brought forth the entire former horde of Cluny the Warlord, who cackled loudly at the sight of his old horde.

"The task you ordered me to do has been done, my master." The vixen said.

"So it has," Cluny chuckled, "so it has." He walked up to a red furred rat and said, "Hello, Redtooth."

Redtooth looked at him and said, "Hello, Chief, nice to see you again, I guess you were the first to come back to this side of the gates of Darkforest, eh?"

"Indeed I was. It was an old curse that I had from my birth, if a sword or any other weapon did not kill me, I would come back when the moon was full and anybeast who had betrayed me in the past died four days before my rebirth."

"So that explains why you faded out of Darkforest without a word." A rat named Cheesethief said with a puzzled look on his face. "But that still doesn't explain why we're back here."

Cluny point to Starpaw and replied, "You have her to thank for that."

"It was nothing really," Remarked the vixen, "I've had years of intense practice."

Cluny looked around and asked, "Where did the other two go?"

Two voices spoke behind the rat, "We're right here."

Cluny's long tail tripped Ashclaw as he turned and grabbed Sylvia by her neck and flung her bodily into a tree in front of where he was standing. He turned and wrapped his tail around Ashclaw's neck, snarled with rage and said angrily, "If you do that again, you won't live to see another day." He turned to where Sylvia was and yelled, "That goes double for you, vixen." He then flung Ashclaw at Sylvia and knocked her back onto the ground.

---

Deep in Mossflower Woods, a family of country ferrets who had eluded Cluny's pressgangs in order to live were busy pulling a food cart to their home down a path. "Whew what is that smell?" Questioned a ferret named Dullfang.

"Your guess is as good as mine mate," Said another ferret named Dirttail, "it smells like rotting flesh."

A female ferret named Thorngrove slapped the two and said, "Will you keep quiet and head for that grove?" They dove for the grove in the nick of time to see ten of Cluny's horde rats walking out onto the path only to run into Old Poisonteeth. They were stunned with fear as they were bitten and ripped apart by evil serpent. The ferrets continued traveling until they were at Redwall Abbey's front gate, they were accepted as part of the woodlanders who lived in the Abbey.


	5. Mattimeo's Growing Skill

On the Abbey ramparts, all of the creatures were terrified to see the sight of Cluny's massive army. The vixen, Starpaw, resurrected most of them. Cluny walked up to the front gate and cackled like a madbeast and said, "Well, well, I see that you are surprised to see me again, eh Redwallers?"

"Be quiet and get out of our sight right now you blasted rat." Matthias shouted at Cluny.

"Who dares to challenge Cluny the Warlord?" Cluny shouted.

"I-am that is."

Cluny growled at the mouse with anger. Then, he heard a younger voice call out to him. "Hey are you going to follow my father's request, or will you just stand there like a fool?"

"Who are you?" Cluny called out.

"I'm Mattimeo, son of Matthias the Warrior." The young mouse shouted to the vermin Warlord.

Deathfang's eyes started to turn a deep crimson red with intense rage. He then jumped over a gap in the Abbey wall top and landed right in front of Cluny and grabbed both of his battle scythes and started to go berserk on Cluny. The rat dodged all of the wolverine's attacks until he flung a sharp dagger at him. Deathfang's eyes turned a complete shade of blood red and one of the horde rats formerly a slaver jumped in front of the snarling monster of muscle and furry. The enraged wolverine clawed deep into the rat's chest and killed it instantly and bit into its neck and ripped its head off.

Cluny looked in fear at the black furred killer and watched him tear the rat apart until nothing but blood remained. The wolverine turned and growled at him, "Now it's your turn."

A grey furred fox appeared in front of him and swung her ax at him. But the wolverine ran in a wide semi circle and ran at her spinning like a maelstrom slashing his duel scythes cleaving deep gashes into the ground in front of him. He sliced at the fox who narrowly escaped being pawless, but instead she lost all four of her left footclaws. But when the scythe blades buried into the ground, Deathfang flipped forward and leaped at her. But she jumped out of the way, narrowly being clawed like the horde rat. When Deathfang's footpaws touched the ground, he ran so fast that he was unable to be seen by anyone even Cluny who was cringing in fear at the sight of the renegade wolverine. He then backed away and called out, "Retreat!" and ran screaming into the woods.

---

Inside of the Abbey, the creatures all listened to what Deathfang had to say. "Look, I'm sorry about my behavior a while ago, but Cluny attacked my tribe and nearly wiped them out. That day I received a trait that only a Badger Lord can have. I know how to control it when I need to, but when I'm provoked I become a killin' machine." He then broke down and started to weep.

"Matthias put a paw on the wolverine's shoulder, and declared, "It's alright, even I took out the same feelings on Cluny when I was younger."

"Yeah," Said the wolverine, "but you didn't send him screamin' into Mossflower after you sliced up a rat and nearly cut the paw off a grown Marlfox like I did."

Out in the orchard, Deathfang pulled two bamboo swords out of a case and gave one to Mattimeo and kept the second for him. "Now Mattimeo," The wolverine said cautiously, "I am only warnin' you so you know what to expect from me. Because I don't want to act go off on you like I did on Cluny, that horde rat, or the Marlfox this mornin'."

Mattimeo held the sword like Martin the Warrior once did. Then, suddenly he saw the founder and champion before him. The warrior mouse smiled and said, "Mattimeo, you are the successor of your father, but even though you are a warrior, do not let your anger get the best of you. Anger will only poison your mind into thinking you are invincible. Remember that even the greatest warriors die in battle." The image of Martin the Warrior faded and Mattimeo's mind snapped back into reality.

"Mattimeo," Deathfang said with a look of confusion on his face, "are you alright?"

"Yes," Replied Mattimeo, "I am alright. I just had a private conversation with the spirit of the Abbey is all."

Deathfang stared at him and smiled. "Mattimeo," Deathfang remarked, "I remember havin' a private conversation the spirit of my great-great granddad when I first got up."

"Really?" Mattimeo asked.

"Remember what I said about if I was lyin' I'd have my mouth sewn shut and my eyes gouged out, well take that into consideration when I tell you somethin' like that."

Mattimeo shuddered and said, "How could I ever forget. It can still feel my fur crawling."

"Well enough about that. Let's just start on sword trainin' before breakfast."

When they began, Mattimeo ran at his opponent and shouted "Redwaaaaaaaaaaaaaall" Mattimeo moved like an arrow in a straight path with his eyes glowing with determination and courage. The wolverine backed away in order to dodge the bamboo blade but he was to slow. Mattimeo only jumped over the wolverine and whacked him on the back of his knees.

The fight was over and Deathfang put away the two swords. He turned to Mattimeo and said, "Come my friend, let's go an' have some breakfast."

---

During breakfast, Matthias asked Deathfang how his son faired against him. "Your son is a quick beast in combat, Matthias. The lesson was very short and he got behind me and aimed at the back of my knees."

Matthias finished his oatmeal and called over to Basil, "Basil, do you think you can teach my son how to use ranged weapons today?"

"Why of course my lad," The hare replied as he finished off a woodland trifle, "I'll have Constance help me haul out a few target to the orchard in order to give young Mattimeo a good mark to shoot at wot."

Out in the orchard, Matthias, Basil, Orlando, Jess Squirrel, Log-a-Log Flugg, and Deathfang were amazed at how accurate all of Mattimeo's shots were, once he even split one of his arrows neatly down the middle. "Excellent, now let's see you shoot from the targets from back here."

Mattimeo did as he was bid and he fired all of his arrows at the targets. He was better further back from the targets. He didn't hear Deathfang talking to Jess, "He shouldn't be out here practicin' he should be on the walls shootin' at that vermin Cluny."

"I don't think he's quite ready for that yet." Jess replied.

Mattimeo walked up to Jess and said, "Do you think I could use a bigger bow, Jess?"

"Of course old lad," Basil said handing the mouse a longer bow with a quiver of longer arrows, "just mind your shots so as not to injure any of us wot."

Mattimeo walked back a few more paces took a an arrow out of the quiver took careful aim and let the shaft fly straight into the middle of the first target and continued doing so until he was out of arrows and out of lower body strength due to the recoil from the bow. "Bravo Matti." Shouted a ferret that had arrived before the incident in front of the wall morning before.

"I say who…."

Before Basil could finish his question, Deathfang's paw clamped over his mouth. "He's one of the ferrets who don' mean no harm to anyone in the Abbey remember stupid?"

Basil smiled, "Ah yes, completely forgot about that, wot."

The ferret extended his paw to Mattimeo and said, "I'm Burntpaws nice to meet the son of the Abbey champion."

Mattimeo shook the ferret's paw and said, "It's nice to meet you to Burntpaws. Why are you out here when you should be meeting otherbeasts that live here?"

"Well," The ferret said shyly, "I'm a little bit crazy about ranged weapons is all. I saw you shooting and I was wondering if I could to."

"Burntpaws," Matthias said patting the young harmless ferret on his head, "if you really want to learn, my son will teach you so you can take turns on the ramparts as a sentry."

Then Burntpaws' mother Thorngrove came up and over heard the conversation. "Well I thought you would be out 'ere. Why do you want to be up there on the walls where you'll be in danger every single minute of the day?"

"Because," Replied Burntpaws, "I want to be a great archer when I grow up is why. That is, unless you think I'm not good enough."

"I never said that son."

"Then, I can do it only if I make it alive?"

"Alright if you must."

"Matthias chuckled and said, "Mrs. Thorngrove, we'll make sure that nothing shall come to harm your son."

"Oh bless your soul mister Matthias." Said Thorngrove as she hugged him.

And things from that moment on were running quite smoothly as young Burntpaws learned from both Mattimeo and Jess Squirrel on the makeshift archery range in the orchard.


	6. Cluny's First Attack

Cluny called a meeting of his resurrected captains and the former slavers in his tent and told them a new battle plan that he had been formulating since his experience with Deathfang one day ago, "Alright you scum, listen up," he said drawing a diagram of the Abbey walls in the dirt with his war spike, "from what Shadow and Skragg have told me, the weakest point on the wall, is the western side. Now first we send a score of rats to the southeast and northeast corners of the walls."

"Oh I get it, Chief," Cheesethief said slyly, "with the guards on the western side of the Abbey distracted by the attacks on the other side, Shadow can easily infiltrate it and surprise the beasts inside without a problem."

"Exactly, Cheesethief. But Shadow won't be going, Ashclaw will."

"I won't go if Shadow doesn't." Ashclaw said.

Cluny sighed and said, "Very well, but no screw ups, is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Shadow and Ashclaw replied.

"Good," Cluny said, "the rest of you remember, we attack at nightfall, am I making myself clear?"

"Yes chief!" Shouted the horde captains as they ran out tell the other vermin about the up coming assault.

---

It was nine in the evening on the west side of the Abbey orchard, where Jess, Deathfang, Orlando, Basil, Mattimeo, Matthias, and Log-a-Log Flugg were taking a rest from the hard day of training. "Hello everybody!" Shouted Burntpaws from across the orchard.

"Well hello there, young un!" Basil shouted back, "How are you this lovely evening?"

"Oh I'm fine Mr. Stag Hare."

Just then, Tim and Tess Churchmouse, Sam Squirrel, and Auma the badger popped out of the bushes and ran to Mattimeo nearly breathless, "Matti, there's a black rat and a fox similar to the one that Deathfang went rabid on yesterday coming up western Abbey wall."

"Typical fer rats like Cluny to have a plan of infiltration at the beginnin' of a war." Deathfang growled as his eyes started to change to neon orange.

"Calm down Deathfang," Matthias said putting a paw onto the wolverine's shoulder, "We don't want you going crazy until we find out where Cluny's going to show his ugly head.

"Maister Mattwise," Shouted Foremole as he came running across the orchard, "they'm rats an' Cluny be attackin' ee eastern h'Abbey Wallers. Father H'abbot he'm be sayin' yur presence be needed, hurr aye."

I'll be right there Foremole," Matthias said as he turned to his friends, "Orlando, Basil, Jess, and Log-a-Log you come with me. Deathfang, you and Mattimeo along with Tim, Tess, Sam, Burntpaws, and Auma head over to the western wall to stop Shadow and the Marlfox. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" Shouted the band of youngsters.

---

When the Ashclaw and Shadow had scaled the wall, they stopped for a breather, when suddenly a voice from behind made their hearts leap into their throats, "Hello fox, how's yore sister's footclaws?"

The fox turned to see the black furred sentinel that was Deathfang Renndclaw growling in rage at them. Ashclaw turned to Shadow and said "Run for it mate." But Mattimeo and his friends armed with Deathfang's wooden swords were in their way.

They turned back to Deathfang who had drawn both of his battle scythes and was still holding his eye color at their usual pale yellow. "I'll give you a ten second head start to get out of here." Growled the wolverine.

The two vermin ran through the crowd and down the west wall steps only to be stopped by Cheek Stag Otter who was armed with a fire hardened spear. "My friend gave you two ten seconds and you both are now at eleven." He said fiercely, "Now I suggest that you just find another route to escape, and quick because he's headed this way."

The two vermin panicked and ran over the northern wall top and made the fatal error of running right into Constance the badger. "I've got the two who were climbing over the wall right here."

"Leave them to us, Constance." Said Log-a-Log.

But when he turned to attack the vermin, they had both made it to the ground. When this happened they immediately reported to Cluny who sounded a retreat and withdrew his vermin horde rats into the safe cover of Mossflower to fight another day.

---

Inside the Great hall, all of the creatures of Redwall and the woodlanders happily related their stories from the assault from Cluny. Cheek explained how he came to be at the bottom of the eastern wall steps to Deathfang, Mattimeo, and the other young defenders. "So when I was walking around the grounds searchin' for intruders from the enemy horde like Basil told me told me to, I saw Shadow poke his ugly head over the ramparts like an idiot and thought to myself, I'd better keep out of sight and cut 'em off before he can get into the Main Abbey buildin'. But you should have seen it when Deathfang literally melted out of the Shadows and scared the life out of the fox it was hysterical. Oh but when they found me at the bottom of the steps, I scared 'em good."

Deathfang was laughing at the young otters side of the story and related it to his own. "Hah, should've seen it when I said, "Hello fox, how's your sister's footclaws?" it was classic."

"You should have seen the vermin when I told 'em their time was up." Cheek remarked sipping a beaker of October Ale.

The Redwallers had a wonderful time relating their stories of the battle, which had given any casualties to them.

---

Things at the vermin encampment weren't at all favoring the multiple casualties the horde had sustained during the attack. Cluny was raving at his at his captains about how idiotic their efforts had been. "You useless morons," He shouted at them, "you make me sick. Just look at you, licking your wounds like a bunch of cowardly sparrows. Your all good for nothing slobs. Redtooth, you and the old captains I'm not too upset with because you have been dead for many years and I respect that." He glared angrily at the ex slavers, "But you all are a bunch of fools always whining and moaning every time you are in danger of being killed. Well I'll make sure that this doesn't happen again. I'll whip you into shape so well that you won't even make a small mistake like what you displayed this evening. Understand?"

"Yes, Chief." Replied the slavers sadly.

They were worked to the bone for the rest of the night, not even getting a single second of sleep. They then figured out that if you disgrace Cluny, you'd regret ever doing so.


	7. A Long and Hard Day

The creatures in the Abbey were busy shoring up the eastern wall after the incident that happened the night before. Mattimeo was helping out where he could. He asked his father, "Dad, wasn't Shadow the first to die on Cluny's side during the his first siege on the Abbey?"

"Yes," he said holding up a heavy wooden beam, "The last thing he told me, was 'Too late mouse, Martin is with Cluny now.' The next thing I know, he died."

"I heard the same thing from Constance last night." Said Deathfang. "I think that the reason Shadow and all of Cluny's old crew's back, is because the Marlfox that I scared last night on the wall had another sister, Starpaw the Conjurer, I believe that she is the exact reason for the return of Cluny's band excludin' that big idiot."

"How do you know all of this?" Matthias questioned.

"Because, I heard about it when a female rat named Nightfur, who knew Cluny quite well, came to my tribe in the North Mountains. She said that if Cluny wasn't killed by a sword or any hand held weapon, he would come back from the dead on the night of a full moon after any creature that had betrayed him died. She told my father, Knifetooth this and he told her that as long as he was alive he would not let Cluny live." He sighed and said, "Then, after my father had become dangerously ill with Dryditch Fever, Cluny attacked the clan and my father was slain. I swore that one day I would avenge him and the rest of my clan. And now it looks as though I'll finally get my chance."

"How do you know about the foxes?" Mattimeo asked.

"Let's just say that my clan has had a long blood feud with the Marlfox clan." Deathfang replied.

"Oh," Said Sam who was coming over to have a little chat with his friend Mattimeo, "that explains why you have that bad looking scar on your face."

Matthias looked questioningly at the young squirrel. "What scar?" He asked.

"I know the one that he's talking about," He said putting a paw on the side of his face, "and, he has a point. I did get this scar from the exact same fox that we ambushed with Shadow the rat last night on the wall. Of course that happened when I was younger.

Deathfang looked up and gazed at the cloudless sky above. "But that was when I was younger and more foolish." He said. "Right after my father was slain by Cluny's deadly war spike, I was forced to leave the mountains in order to save my life. Then one night I came across a campsite where a family of foxes was sittin' 'round a fire in the middle of it. I waited until they started to snore when I set all kinds of traps around the perimeter of the camp. I filched half of what vittles they had and stole off into the night like a common thief."

"What did you do to the foxes?" Mattimeo asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, please tell me."

"Well, I chained their paws to the ground. Then, I carefully planted a hornet's nest under one of the wheels of their cart. Next, I put a snare trap on the road. After that, I dug a hole in front of the cart. And finally, I tied the back of the cart to a big rock."

"Wow."

"Really?"

"Impressive."

"So how did they set it off?"

"Well, when Ashclaw woke up, he found himself chained to the ground. He had to wake up his siblin's whose chains I had hidden in the bushes behind them. When they woke up, they ran to their brother and tripped."

The conversation carried on for an hour and the friends all had a barrel of laughs.

---

The new vermin in Cluny's horde were shown no mercy at the warlord's hands. They were worked to the point that they could barely even move a muscle. But they went on by threat of death. Cluny's two supervisors, Killconey and Darkclaw were shouting at them t keep them moving. "Put your backs into it you worthless fleabags." Darkclaw scolded.

"Get moving now or else the Chief will have you executed." Killconey shouted.

"Get that gate torn down you idiots."

"Move it you lazy freeloaders"

"You idiotic ferrets, stop tunneling under the parade ground."

"Pick your feet up you lily livered slime."

Cluny came out of his tent surprisingly well rested but he didn't forget what the insolence the night before. He calmly asked Killconey about the progress that his motivated horde rats were making. "The rats are doing a little bit better by the hour, Chief." Killconey said.

"Good," Cluny said with a glare, "I want you to make sure that they work until tonight with one-quarter of their normal rations for lunch. You can go eat breakfast now, Redtooth, Fangburn; you take over and give these useless fools no mercy. Understood?"

"Understood, Chief." Said Redtooth and Fangburn who chuckled evilly.

"Threeclaws, Bageye, Fleaback, Skinpaw, Halftail come here," The sea rat, shouted, "I have a job for you."

"Oh thank you sir." Said Threeclaws gratefully, "We promise not to fail you sir."

"I want you to go over to the Abbey and do a little spying for me. Killconey, I'm leaving you in charge of this little venture."

"At your service, Chief."

Cheesethief came striding up along side of Skragg the weasel who informing him about a good spot for the battering ram to be constructed. Cheesethief chuckled and said, "Good I'll tell the Chief and we split the credit fifty-fifty and we'll call it even."

"Agreed matey," Skragg said, "and I'm sorry about pushing you off of that tree limb."

"Don't worry, me old shipmate, it's all water under the bridge now."

When Cheesethief told Cluny about the spot that Skragg had found he was thrilled and eager to find it. "Skragg come over here and take me to the spot that you have found." Cluny shouted at the weasel.

"Of course, Chief." Skragg replied.

---

By early afternoon, the repairs on the eastern wall were complete and the Redwallers were all resting. Everybeast except Deathfang, Matthias, Mattimeo, Log-a-Log and the Guosim, Jess and Sam Squirrel, Auma and Orlando the Axe, Tim and Tess Churchmouse, Burntpaws the ferret, Basil Stag Hare, and Cheek Stag Otter, who were all out in the orchard ready to continue young Mattimeo's warrior training.

"Alright then," Said Log-a-Log, "now it's time to teach Mattimeo here how to hold his own when the odds are impossible and the stakes are high. I'll need ten of my best novice level berserker shrews for this demonstration."

Ten big burly shrews stepped forward. Mattimeo noticed that out of the bunch he could make out the sinewy figure of the shrew he had fought on the first day of his warrior training. "Now then," Said Log-a-Log as he cleared his throat, "You shrews must remember that our student Mattimeo is still younger than you. Now Mattimeo, you already know one of these berserkers right?"

"Oh I do Log-a-Log," Mattimeo said, "he's standing a paws width to the left from the middle of the group."

"Well then, let the fight begin!" Shouted Basil. The ruckus began immediately after his paw dropped to start it, the shrews charged at Mattimeo at the same time as he started a charge at the shrews. When the two sides met, Mattimeo jumped over the shrew on the right end, grabbed both of his arms and flipped the shrew over him. He ran across the line and slid tripping the shrew into the shrew next to him. He ran at the seven remaining shrews beating them in the stomachs until he came to the shrew he had knocked out a few days before. The shrew stamped his paws on the ground in a failed attempt to stop Mattimeo, who ran past him and straight up a tree jumped off near the first branch and landed his shoulder onto the back of the shrews neck. At that point, the fight was over. Basil went to Mattimeo's side and said, "I give you the winner and still champion Mattimeo!"

Cheers rang put as the young warrior in training, smiled and bowed to his audience. "Bravo Matti," Said Tess Churchmouse as she hugged Mattimeo tightly, "I knew you could do it."

"Thank you, Tess," Said Mattimeo who was grunting because his ribs were being crushed under the force that the young mousemaid was putting on him, "but could you please let go, you're crushing me."

Tess immediately let go and blushed. "Sorry, Matti, I just wanted to congratulate you is all."

"Everybeast report to the Great Hall for inspection." Called Matthias.

"I say old thing, whatever for?" Basil asked.

"Abbot Mordalfus says that it will become mandatory that we do inspection after Cluny tries an attack on us. Why, I do not know, but those are his orders."

---

All of the creatures were dressed in uniform and lined up in a straight line from right to left in the Great Hall, Mattimeo was next to Cheek and Deathfang who had their weapons tied to their backs and were in stout military position. They all waited as Abbot Mordalfus, Matthias, and Basil walked down the line and inspected every last detail about them. When inspections were over, Abbot Mordalfus said, "All of you have passed inspections with flying colors, congratulations. You can all go back to your former tasks."

When Mattimeo turned around to head back to the orchard, he heard a voice and suddenly realized that it was Martin the Warrior again. "Mattimeo," It said, "son of Am that is let me talk to the Abbot."

Mattimeo's eyes clouded over and he became entranced. He walked up to the Abbot and said,

"Look to the East and seek thee out the fox that betrayed you and whom you threw out. She will be the one youshall see the vixen healer killed by Cluny."

Mattimeo's eyes snapped back into reality. He put a paw to his forehead. The Abbot asked him, "Mattimeo, are you alright?"

Mattimeo regained control, "Yes, but I think that Martin wants you to speak to the ghost of Sela the Vixen."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Martin told me in normal tongue before I became myself again."

"When did he say we should seek her out?"

"Dawn tomorrow, on the east wall."

"I hope that she apologizes for fatally wounding old Methuselah when I was younger." Matthias said.

"Martin said he'd make sure that she does tonight."

"Where will he do this?"

"The Gates of Dark Forest."

"How do you know that he will?"

"He swore it on oath that he would."

"We have no doubt that he won't, now let's go and eat supper."

The meal was a complete site of gossip for the rest of the day and all was peaceful until bed.

---

Redtooth and Fangburn were busy barking orders to the vermin who were out on the parade ground running laps which had been going since earlier that day when Cluny had put the two rat captains in control of the training.

"Faster you idiotic filth." Shouted Redtooth cracking a whip and laughed cruelly.

"Yeah," Shouted Fangburn, "you'd better not even think about taking a break until the Chief gets back."

"They'll stop now, and come with me," Shouted Cluny.

The vermin followed Cluny to the sight Skragg had told him about, their started building multiple siege towers and a huge battering ram and all of Mossflower grew dark as Cluny and his horde headed back to camp for well deserved rest.


	8. The Great Assault

At dawn, all of the creatures in Redwall were on the eastern wall waiting for signs of what was said to be the ghost of Sela the Vixen. Some were ready to just up and leave until they were stunned by the rhythmic ringing of a tambourine and what speared to be the figure of a vixen dancing around like a standard gypsy would. They watched mystified as the vixen danced closer and solidified more. She stopped right in front of Matthias who drew his sword. The figure merely laughed and said, "It is alright everyone there is cause for alarm. I am nothing more than a harmless ghost what can I do to hurt you?"

"None of us have forgotten what you did to poor old Methuselah years ago." Matthias growled.

Sela sighed and said, "I am sorry for that."

Deathfang suddenly bombarded the specter with reasons why she had to feel sorry, "Regardless, you are nothing but a liar, a cheat, a fraud, a two faced double crossing, back stabbing old wretch who cares only about personal gain and money. You betrayed us and we will not forgive you for that at all."

"Look I'm sorry for that but I have some news that will prepare you for the biggest attack of your lives. Cluny the rat is on his way here with a battering ram and siege towers and an army that you've already seen."

"Thank you Sela," Deathfang said with a curious look on his face, "any other news for us or a single individual?"

"Ah yes," Sela said clearing her throat, "young wolverine I am happy to inform you that your sister, Deadeye Renndclaw, is heading towards the Abbey. I believe, that she will be here after breakfast is finished."

"My sister is comin', where has she been all of these years?"

"All in due time." Sela said as she vanished back to Dark Forest.

Deathfang was so excited that his sister and him would finally be reunited that he could not help but leap for joy. During breakfast, he was smiling and recalling how much fun that he and his siblings, mainly he and Deadeye, used to have before Cluny invaded the tribe lands and permanently destroyed Deathfang's gentle nature and made him known as the "Reaper of the Mountains".

After breakfast, the Abbeybeasts were heading out to the northern wall when an arrow flew out of the sky and landed in front of Mattimeo and scared the little mouse out of his whiskers. Deathfang picked the arrow up and pulled a note off of it. The note read, Abbey creatures, I wish to join you in your ways of life. Deadeye Renndclaw signed it. Deathfang's eyes and face became filled with so much joy, that he ran towards the gate with tears rolling down his face. When he opened the gate and quickly moved with the door and watched the beautiful features of his sister, Iris "Deadeye" Renndclaw, stroll inside, he lightly tapped her on the shoulder and made her turn around to see the smiling face of her long loved brother standing in all of glory. Tears of joy falling down his face made her know that he'd not forgotten his little sister for all of the long years that he'd spent roaming Mossflower Woods on his own gaining the reputation end name of the "Reaper of the Mountains". His sister ran over and hugged her long lost brother and started crying tears of joy like her brother.

Mattimeo and Burntpaws looked at how evenly matched the two warriors were. Burntpaws was surprised to see a giant longbow strapped across the back of the female wolverine. When the two-wolverine siblings were finished Deathfang asked what he needed to be answered of his little sister, "Where have you been all of these years?"

His sister smiled and said, "I've just been rovin' through the woods buildin' a fierce reputation. They call me Ol' Deadeyes for a reason. I'm so good with a bow and arrow, that I can pin a fly to a tree from two miles away without killin' it."

"They call me the Reaper of the Mountains for a reason. I'm so good that I can sneak up on a horde of trackin' beasts an' kill 'em without makin' a sound."

"Father always did like you the most."

"Mother always gave you most of her attention."

Their conversation was interrupted by Father Abbot Mordalfus who came between them and said, "Hold on you two, why don't we just head into Cavern Hole for a welcome banquet and a chance to find out more about your life Miss…er…"

"You may call me Iris, Father Abbot."

"Miss Iris, thank you. I'm sure that you'll enjoy life here at Redwall."

---

Iris was amazed to see the inside of the inside the main Abbey building. She was shocked to learn that all of it took several years to build. She was not like her brother in any way; she had a thing for shooting arrows and splitting ones that were already on the target. When she told all of the warriors and future defenders of Redwall about her brother before Cluny attacked the North Mountains, they could not believe their ears. "When the battle was over, all I remember seeing was my siblings and myself sitting around the fire with our lives changed. When I heard about Deathfang, I was scared to hear that he was more ravenous than before. When I saw him, he had blood running down out of his mouth through the gaps between his teeth. His eyes were crimson with anger and rage and he walked right past me. I noticed that his scythes had blood along the blades which told me that he had slain many vermin."

"We experienced the same bloomin thing, wot." Basil said.

"Really?"

"Yes," replied Cheek "Deathfang went berserk on a rat and old Cluny and declawed Sylvia's left footpaw a few days ago."

"But now we know the whole blinking story from both of the bally sides eh, wot."

"Yes, and now we'll know when he goes "Reaper of the Mountains" on the rats."

"Well let's just get back to Mattimeo's training." Called Deathfang, who had heard the whole thing from behind a tree.

"Right let's go and continue the young un's training."

When they got up, Iris got up and went with them. Orlando was Mattimeo's instructor for the day. "Today Mattimeo, you will learn how to throw knives. Now watch and learn." He picked up a dagger and threw it at the target.

He handed the young mouse a knife and said; "Now you try."

Mattimeo picked up the dagger and threw it at the target. It went in, but not in the middle. Orlando patted Mattimeo's head and said, "Don't worry Matti, you'll improve."

A deep annoyed growl from Deathfang caught everyone's attention. "He'd better improve soon," He said turning the south wall, "because I think that we're goin' to have a few unwanted guests."

"How do you know, old bean?" Basil asked.

"Because, I can smell the foul stench of vermin fur." Deathfang replied.

"We'd better warn the Abbey." Matthias suggested.

"Good idea. I'd better go ring the bell, that way everyone will be ready." Said Iris.

"Excellent suggestion my dear." Said Basil.

"We'd better get the job done before we start thinking about it too much." Cheek said.

---

Outside of the Abbey, Cluny and his horde were waiting for the perfect moment to begin the assault. "Alright listen you scum," He said to his massive horde, "if we're to do what needs to be done correctly, we might take the Abbey before lunch."

They all waited for the signal from Shadow, who was at the foot of the western wall on the south corner. When he waved a red piece of cloth in the air, Cluny sounded the charge. Rats ready for battle engulfed the entire southern field. When Shadow saw the army heading towards him, he slunk off to the hordes encampment.

On the south wall, the Redwall army was armed and ready for the battle to begin. Matthias raised the sword of Martin the Warrior, and shouted, "Redwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllll"

The air was suddenly filled with rocks and arrows, which fell onto the vermin, and made many of them fall. Cluny was in the cover of a make shift scaffolding giving orders to the team of rat that he had given the job of ramming the gates, "Remember, when you lose more than half of the team, some back up soldiers from the horde will come in and take your place. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" Replied the team.

Iris had taken her position in a dormitory window and was ready to pick off any vermin who she could get a clear shot at. Beside her, was a tally sheet indicating how many vermin she killed with her bow. Down below in the east gate entrance, Deathfang was stealthily making his way out of the Abbey to combat the vermin assault. He was armed with his two weapons of choice, his battle scythes that he had named "Agony" and "Turmoil" in order to strengthen his reputation as "Reaper of the Mountains". His eyes were a deep crimson red. His white teeth were bared and ready for biting the vermin in their necks. When he was outside the Abbey, he threw his head back and roared the mighty war cry of the Badger Lords of Salamandastron, "Eulaliiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

The vermin turned their heads and saw the figure of Deathfang racing towards them, mutilating any living thing that dared to stand in his way. Those who decided to run were not fast enough to escape the berserk wolverine's power. Those who chose to fight were slain instantly by Deathfang's scythes. For an instant all was silent aside from Deathfang's growling until a loud roar tore through the air like a knife, "Eulaliiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Then, a wolverine three-quarters as tall as Deathfang, clad in armor, armed with a sword and shield came charging across the field waving his blade in the air. When Deathfang looked at him he only uttered one word, "Matthew." The vermin were shocked at the sight of how well the two wolverines fought along side of each other. They fought but it all changed when two more female wolverines and another male wolverine charged out of the woods and immediately began to assist their brothers. All of the vermin were so frightened by the appearance of Deathfang and Isis's siblings that they ran screaming into the woods. From that point on all was peaceful in Mossflower and Redwall.


	9. New Allies

It was dinnertime in Redwall Abbey where Deathfang's siblings and all of the Redwallers were getting to know each other. Skipper of the otters, was surprised that all of Deathfang's brothers and sisters were actually delighted by the taste of the otters special water shrimp and hotroot soup. "This is unbelievable," Skipper said in admiration, "you drink shrimp 'n' 'otroot soup like you're drinkin' October Ale."

"We always did like spicy food." Deathfang said with a grin on his face.

Skipper couldn't help but smile and laugh. "From what I've heard, you wolverines are very brutal. But you lot are starting to disprove that."

"Well you know, there is some doubt in that theory." Iris chimed in.

Skipper looked puzzled but Deathfang's younger brother, Matthew, cured his puzzlement. "What my sister means is some wolverines are drawn to cannibalism purely by anger, rebellion, and envy. Others are drawn to it by mental insanity."

"Ah, I see. If an wolverine is angry or mentally crazy, it reverts to eating anything that moves."

"That is correct." Replied Deathfang's youngest brother, James.

"Ah I see than if anything hits it on the skull, it's mind snaps back to normal."

"You are correct sir."

"Now if it wouldn't be too much to ask, what are your names?"

"Deathfang."

"Iris."

"Matthew."

"Marian."

"James."

"Natalie."

"Oh I see you never introduce yourselves out of order of your birth."

"Sadly that is true."

The Abbot couldn't help but overhear the introductions of the six siblings. He walked over to the four new arrivals and said, "Well Matthew, Marian, James, and Natalie welcome to Redwall Abbey."

The four siblings replied in unison, "Thank you father Abbot, we feel that we will be welcome"

The Abbot merely chuckled and said, "I should be thanking the four of you for aiding us during that attack from Cluny the Warlord."

Matthew said, "You are most certainly welcome Father Abbot. We would have been here sooner if we hadn't been spying on those in the first place."

The Abbot looked at them and asked, "How long were you spying on them?"

The answer to the question came from James. "We only spied on them long enough to find out that Cluny was going to do a continuous siege on you guys tomorrow and the next two days after that."

"Well if you would tell us where, then we will be prepared to face this menace."

"They're going to attack from all sides." Said Natalie.

"I see. Now all we need are the bloomin' positions they'll bally well be approaching from eh, wot."

The four new arrivals turned to see Basil Stag Hare come over the table where they were sitting. "We weren't there long enough to hear that. But we did find out who will be put in charge of the assault."

"Oh really?" Asked Basil, "Well why didn't you just bally well say so?"

"I think his name was Redtooth." Natalie stuttered, "I don't really remember because the battle really took it out of me."

"Well if it is Redtooth we are going to have to watch the walls at all times." The reply came from Matthias.

"Why do you say that Matthias?" Asked James.

"Because," Matthias said, "If I know Redtooth, he'll choose to have Shadow to be picked as second in command."

"I agree," Deathfang said, "Last time Shadow infiltrated the Abbey, and me and the younger Abbey dwellers got to him before he could get to you."

"We might be able to do that again." Matthias said slyly.

"How do you suggest we make your words come true Matthias?" Marian asked.

"Listen closely here's what we'll do."

---

Early the next morning, Shadow entered the Abbey and headed to the Front Gates like Redtooth told him. Before he could get to the gate the young defenders of Redwall attacked him. Mattimeo told him, "Stay where you are and tell us everything you know."

Shadow was resilient and said, "I'll never tell you anything mouse."

"You might want to rethink that rat." Mattimeo retaliated.

Shadow snickered and said, "What makes you think that you can make me talk?"

Out of nowhere, a giant scythe blade appeared under Shadow's chin. "He's not the one you need to worry about rat."

Shadow looked up and saw the enraged figure of Deathfang Renndclaw staring deep down into Shadow like a parasite. Shadow gulped and said, "What do you want to know?"

"We jolly well want to know what the bally positions of your chief's army are today at noon." Said Basil Stag Hare.

"Alright, alright I'll talk."

---

Redtooth was surprised to see Shadow back before the time for the assault. "Shadow what happened to you? What are you doing here?"

Suddenly like the spring rain a hail of sling stone and arrows came down and took out a quarter of the rats. "Viva le Redwall Abbey." Shouted a rebellious Deathfang Renndclaw. He charged right up to Redtooth and roared in his face, "Die!" Redtooth was so terrified that he called a retreat before he could get killed.

The Redwallers and woodlanders cheered in admiration for Deathfang's clever scheme. Basil Stag Hare couldn't help let out a great cheer of excitement for the young wolverine. "I say that was absoballylutely the most brilliant idea that ever bloomin seen, eh wot."

"Thanks Basil." Deathfang said modestly, "But I didn't do it alone, I had all of your help in this to make it possible."

Abbot Mordalfus couldn't help but say, "I think that I must confess, Deathfang."

"Confess about what Father Abbot?"

"Well I didn't think that your plan would work. I am very sorry."

"Think nothin' of it Father Abbot, I myself thought it might not work."

The group of defenders laughed and decided to head back to the Abbey and end the day with a great victory feast.


	10. Night Tactics

It had been three days since Deathfang ruined the mega siege on Redwall and Cluny was beside himself working the vermin to their limits to make an example out of them all. "Get a move on you morons," He roared, "I want to see you all work like you've never worked before."

"But chief." Redtooth said wiping sweat from his head.

"No buts, or I'll have you squished like the bug you are."

Since they had not been part of the failed attack, the family of foxes was not doing any of the labor that the rest of the horde had to endure. "Look at them," Growled Ragear "sitting there like fat toads in a field of grain."

"You're right, Ragear," Replied Redtooth, "but don't let the girl with the black cloak hear you say that."

"Why not Redtooth?"

"Rumor has it that there used to be five foxes in their clan until they left one of their own to die at the fangs of Asmodeus."

"Why did they do that?"

"Because the other fox attacked Ashclaw but Sylvia stopped him. When she did this, she said, 'Never attack a Marlfox.'"

"Shut up you two or I'll tear you both apart limb from limb!" Cluny screamed at them.

Nearly an hour passed until Cluny's face was a picture of brilliance. "That's it," He shouted, "that is the answer to my problems." He signaled the horde to stop.

"Oh darn," Said Sylvia, "things were just starting to get interesting too."

"Now, Sylvia," Ashclaw said, "let's just listen to what the chief has to say."

"Alright, now as you know because of that idiot wolverine we've lost our ground. But tonight that will all change. We will unleash the greatest attack that those Redwallers have ever seen." The horde cheered and Cluny continued. "Tonight, we will attack Redwall head on and we will not stop. If you are dying tonight don't be afraid to look death in the eyes. You will fight through death's cloak even if you die you must continue to fight, even after you have out lived your time on this earth. Your corpses will continue to fight no matter if you are in the bowls of Hellgates. You will never give up, ever."

"He is insane." Starpaw shuddered.

"What was your first clue sister?"

"I know he was crazy before he wanted me to perform a resurrection. But I never thought he would go to these extremes just to be victorious in battle. I just don't like it."

Ashclaw grabbed her by the neck and said, "Remember what we discussed? We were supposed to pledge our loyalty to no one but Cluny."

"I know and you know something else? Now I don't care. Cluny's insane and I will not serve anyone who acts like he does. I will see you in the after-life a long time from now. And I pledge that I am going to make sure that Cluny is cleaved through the neck by the sword of Martin the Warrior." With that she stormed off toward Redwall.

---

The two sentries on the west wall were almost ready to fall asleep until they heard Starpaw knocking on the gate. When she passed through the gate, she heard words that sent chills rushing up and down her spine. "Hello Starpaw, remember me?" She turned around to see a snarling angry Deathfang with an insane glare in his eyes.

Starpaw just back away with a look of fear in her eyes, "How did you get into a place like this?" She asked.

"I might ask you the same question vixen." Said the wolverine with a look of suspicion on his face. "Are you havin' any fun workin' for that maniac Cluny?"

"Look you wretch," Starpaw said, "I left Cluny forever earlier and I am never going to be in any association with that freak again."

"Why, couldn't do another resurrection for him? Or, is it that you finally found out why everyone in Mossflower hates his gut's." He said leaning back onto the wall. "Go ahead and answer me."

"You knew all about this didn't you?"

"Guilty." He said. "And as of three hours ago so does the entire Abbey."

"How did you eves drop without me or the others knowing about it?"

"I take it that you have never heard of the Reaper of the Mountains, have you?"

"Well yes but only through the conversations of others, why?"

"Can you put the fact that the Reaper of the Mountains kills without leavin' a trace or making a sound? And that I spied on you twice."

"What do you mean?"

"A few years ago, you woke up and a few traps were set off and your gypsy cart fell into a pit."

"That was you?"

"Yes. I hope you also picked up more food that day."

"You are the Reaper of the Mountains?"

"And we have a winner!"

"This is not the time to be playing games."

"If you think I'm joking than you must not know that I was gonna tell you that you will have to tell the Abbot about your conversion and the fact that you broke that little pact with your brothers and sister."

"Why is it that you are always around when trouble is in the air?"

"I just so happen to be at the right place at the right time."

A few minutes passed and Starpaw tried to think of a way she could tell the Abbot truthfully that she could be of good service. She then remembered the Abbey infirmary, _Yes, _she thought, _I could help by being an assistant in the infirmary._

She ran into the Abbey and was welcomed by Abbot Mordalfus. "Starpaw I hear that you have great healing capabilities and I wish that you would join Cornflower in the infirmary."

She was extremely amazed at how fast the Abbot had things figured out. "Father Abbot, I do want to do the right thing. And if you want proof of this so that I will not resort to the same thing as Sela…" She took out a dagger and dipped it into a beaker that contained a green liquid that engulfed the dagger in a flash. She stabbed her paw and said, "With this dagger in my paw I pledge my eternal loyalty to you, Father Abbot Mordalfus of Redwall Abbey and if I commit one tiny act of treason let the poison in my veins take a day out of my life." With that she removed the dagger and the poison was forever imbedded in her blood for the rest of her days.

---

The sun had set and Cluny's plan was put into action, the army, minus Starpaw, struck out towards Redwall. Cluny's insanity had put them all in a state of shock even though the ex-slavers had sworn their loyalty to a mad fox prior to meeting the raving lunatic in helmet, battle armor, and batwing cape that stood in front of them. He drew his sword and shouted, "Tonight shall be a night worthy of remembrance. Remember what I told you and do not give any weakness to the enemy. Never give up. But most importantly do not retreat, unless I say you can." He sheathed his sword and shouted, "On to Redwall!"

The vermin started to chant, "Redwall, Redwall, Redwall must fall." Cluny chuckled evilly and led the horde to Redwall for a massive night siege.

---

Matthias and the creatures in charge of Mattimeo's training were out in the orchard practicing fighting under intense darkness. Mattimeo was blind folded for this exercise. Deathfang was put in charge of the session, he selected one score of shrews from Log-a-Log's best night fighters to be the vermin for the exercise. "Alright, Matti, this is the best way to fight when your eyes are virtually useless. Just relax and use your other senses to find the location of your enemies." He armed Mattimeo with a bamboo sword and the shrews with clubs before he continued. "Let the battle begin."

The shrews dove at Mattimeo, who ducked and ran with all of his speed towards the shrews with his sword in the air. He jumped and hit a big shrew in the back of the neck knocking him unconscious. The other shrews were taken out as they touched the tops of the blades of grass. When it was over Deathfang clapped his hands. Before he could congratulate Mattimeo on a job well done, Foremole came running towards them. "Maister Mattwise, Cluny and ee vermin be's 'eadin' for ee front gate."

"Alright everyone to the front gate arm yourselves." Deathfang called out as he drew his scythes "Agony" and "Turmoil".

When they had reached the main gate the rats were outside awaiting Cluny's orders. The searat raised the visor of his helmet and shouted, "This is the only chance that you will get Redwallers, surrender now, or die."

"Go throw yerself off a cliff rat." Deathfang shouted back.

This angered Cluny so much that he lost his temper. "Attack!" He roared.

Deathfang jumped over the wall and shouted his battle cry, "Eulaliiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaa!" and charged at the rats with the Bloodwrath in his eyes and his scythes slicing the air. The first rat in the attack line ducked directly under the blade. As it passed over him, he was frozen with fear. The rat next to him was sliced in half across his waist. At that moment, Deathfang's past came roaring back at him. His old habits returned. When the vermin came at him, he let out his most fearsome battle cry, "Bloooood, fuuurrrrr, and faaaannngggssssss!" at that moment, the Reaper of the Mountains, was reborn. He vanished and took to using the darkness to his advantage. His scythes sliced and cleaved at the vermin on either side of him. Those who weren't killed instantly were frozen in fear as the blades passed in front of them.

Mattimeo, Matthias, and Matthew jumped down from the wall and joined in the fight while Iris, Burntpaws, Marian, James, and Natalie began a contest to see who could pick off the most vermin. Mattimeo remembered the training session he had just finished and blindfolded him. He concentrated for a minute and drew the fire hardened short sword that Deathfang had given him and charged into battle with his father. Both father and son fought in perfect synchronization with each other, knocking vermin flat on the ground.

But the ranged weapon fighters were having a fine little bout picking off vermin after vermin who seemed impossible to kill. Burntpaws was having the time of his life firing arrows he carried in a finely crafted sharkskin quiver that had been given to him by his Grandmother. Iris carried a quiver crafted from an old oak tree that she used to play under when she was little. The sky was filled with arrows javelins and sling stones that fell like icicles onto the vermin who dared to venture too close to the Abbey.

Deathfang and Matthew were cutting through the army like a hot knife to a stick of butter. They were both impervious to the weapons of the enemy, and they showed no weakness to the enemy. The vermin found a good opportunity to cut the two warriors off from each other. Unfortunately for them they led Deathfang in a path to Cluny. When the rat saw that his strategy had been taken out, he shouted a retreat back to the camp. When it was all over, they Redwall defenders returned to the Abbey for a well deserved rest.


	11. Deathfang's Rogueish Battle Plan

Deathfang was asleep in the orchard like he usually was. He had always been in control of his temper; but tonight he was in a conflict with himself. He kept having a strange nightmare over and over again, he was walking along a path in the mountains where he had lived countless seasons ago, when he reached the top flames and screams of agony greeted him. He walked across the battleground to find a cave with the entrance covered in blood. A foul and familiar odor filled the air around him he new the smell all too well, death had visited the corridors and passages of the cave. Deathfang ran down the passage to his left and found a horrific sight in front of him, a wolverine with blood oozing out between the gaps in its teeth, blood shot eyes with a look that shook him to his core, razor sharp fangs, mangled unruly black fur, claws tipped with blood, and two scythes with blood along the blades. Deathfang reached for his scythes, but he only felt bare fur on his back. The beast in front of Deathfang charged at him and swung a scythe whose blade wedged itself into his side. He screamed an ear splitting scream of agony and woke up.

He placed a paw on his chest and caught his breathe, "What a horrible nightmare," he ran his paw along the place beast from his dream had hit him with the scythe blade and felt no traces of a wound, "it seemed so real. Why did I have it? How did I get to the point that I started to have that one dream over and over again? I'll probably feel better after a little somethin' to eat." He drew a dagger and slashed a few pears, peaches, and apples out of the trees and took the flagon of strawberry cordial he slept with behind the tree, and had a late night snack being especially careful not to rouse the Guosim shrews that served as a guard in case he was driven berserk. When he finished, he placed the flagon back in its usual spot behind the tree and went back to sleep.

This time, he was in the forest near Cluny's vermin encampment, he sat in the bushes and watched for the perfect time to take out a sleeping sentry and bind him to a tree and intimidate him. He was in luck; the ferret in front of him was starting to nod off. Quiet as a church mouse in a kitchen with a sleeping cat on guard, he eased his way behind the guard and grabbed him. Deathfang clocked the ferret on the back of the head and tied him to a tree. He turned around and headed into the camp, using the stealth that he had earned through the many years he'd spent sneaking into the camps of vermin and stealing their food in order to survive. He silently crept up to Cluny's tent and quietly cut a small spy hole and looked around. He found plans for a new attack on the Abbey. He memorized the headed out of the encampment and ended the dream.

It was before dawn when Deathfang had woken up. The sun was a few hours away from rising and rousing the creatures of Mossflower Woods. Deathfang ran to the wall, scaled it, and jumped to the ground and headed off in the direction of the vermin camp. He reached the camp's outer most boundaries and snuck up to Cluny's tent. He quietly crept into the tent past the sleeping sea rat and up to a desk where Cluny's war plan for two days from then lay open. Deathfang memorized the plans; they were the exact same ones from his dreams, and swiftly but silently crept back out of the tent and back to the Abbey. _Boy,_ He thought with a grin on his face, _wait 'til the Abbot here's that I successfully took a peak the enemy's battle plans without getting' caught. _A sudden rustling from the bushes startled him; he climbed a tree and crouched in behind the leaves in time to see the gigantic body of Asmodeus Poisonteeth slither out and head in a direction perpendicular to the way the wolverine was going. _Thank the seasons that I reacted when I did, _He thought, breathing a huge sigh of relief, _one wasted second, and I would've been snake food._ He turned and continued back to the Abbey.

---

Deathfang had slipped over the wall and got back to the tree he slept under every night and carved an exact copy of the diagram he had seen in Cluny's tent. Now that he wasn't in a rush to get in and out of a place he came up with a counter diagram of the plans for the enemy assault on Redwall, he had a diagram of the war plan that he would substitute that night for the real plan, all he had to do was make sure that no beast knew about the war plan, so he clawed up the area he had carved the diagram in and hid the modified copy under the root of the tree. "I just hope that none of the young 'uns play around this tree." He said to himself, "'Cause if anyone finds this the beasts in this Abbey are goin' to turn against me." He looked around and sniffed the air and made sure no one was awake. The sun started to rise and Deathfang knew that the vermin camp would be waking up. _I'll have to leave tonight after everyone's in bed, asleep, and make the exchange. _He thought to himself as he went back to sleep.

---

Cluny's camp was up and making sure that their leader's plan would go as intended, Cluny was thinking that none of the Redwallers were going to ruin this new plan. He hadn't memorized the plan at all since he made it, but he had been waiting the entire horde would mobilize and take the Abbey by storm. "Redtooth," He shouted at his second in command, "come here, I have something to tell you."

Redtooth ran over and stood at attention, "Yes chief," he said with a large amount of confidence, "you wanted to see me?"

Cluny drew his sword and said, "If you want to show me that you're capable of being a future leader of this horde of vermin, you'll be put in charge of this attack."

Redtooth was overjoyed by what Cluny had said, "Thank you Chief," he saluted his leader and immediately asked, "so where are the plans? Can't I just have one little peak?"

Cluny bared his teeth and growled at his second in command; "You most certainly can…not," Redtooth was disappointed by this, "the reason I made you the head of this attack is so you could make up for the last attack that you screwed up. I'm giving you this position so you can make yourself look like less of a moron than you already are."

"Thanks for making me feel so dignified." Redtooth said sarcastically.

"Shut up you idiot." Cluny snarled, "If you do so much as try to go into my tent before sundown tomorrow, I'll make sure that you'll never live to see another beast in this blasted assortment of vermin soldiers die again." He turned and walked over to a group of vermin who were holding a battering ram and oversaw their progress. As he tormented them to improve their technique he thought, _Hopefully this time that stupid wolverine who lives in the Abbey won't interfere with the attack. If he does I'll be in a rough situation and I'll be delayed from conquering that accursed place._

Sylvia had been looking over Cluny very carefully and found that something wasn't right, "Ashclaw," she whispered to her brother, "do you notice anything different about Cluny this morning?"

"Now that you mention it," Ashclaw said looking at Cluny with an expression of curiosity on his face, "he does seem to be unusually frightened behind that normally harsh tongue of his. He seems to be showing some weakness…"

He was reaching for his axe when Cluny's tail whipped around his neck, choking him, "Weakness 'ey Ashclaw," Cluny said with a wicked smile on his face, "is that what you think I'm showing?"

Ashclaw struggled to breathe, "No sir I meant no insult," he pointed to his sister, "'twas Sylvia brought up the discussion, punish her not me."

"I don't care who started it, fox, " Cluny growled with no remorse, "what's bad is you let it put your worthless life in jeopardy." Cluny's anger had gotten a firm hold of him by that time and he grabbed Ashclaw and threw him into Sylvia knocking the two foxes to the ground. Cluny felt his head begin to throb, "Now go make yourselves useful and instruct the rammers while, I find a spot to calm my nerves." The two foxes did as they were told and didn't try to continue their previous discussion.

---

Deathfang was using a scope that he had crafted out of a hollow branch and a couple lenses he had crafted from beach sand to spy on the vermin from the safety of the wall._ So that idiot rat is in pain from the memory of that wound I put deep in his leg those many years ago. _He laughed with confidence, _The oaf probably doesn't know that the attack he'd originally planned for tomorrow will be crushed along with a few members of his bunglin' horde._

Mattimeo had been watching Deathfang and patted his shoulder, "Deathfang are you alright?"

This action snapped the wolverine out of his trance, "Hm, what?" He turned to Mattimeo and said, "Oh Matti, it's just you, for a second there, I thought you were Basil comin' to challenge me to another one of his fancy salad eatin' contests."

Basil strode up behind Mattimeo and chuckled, "Well, I say old thing, that's the same bally question I getting ready to ask you, wot."

Deathfang just chuckled, "Call it my sixth sense hard at work."

"So, my boy," Basil squatted down beside Deathfang, "any signs of an attack by the bounder Cluny? 'Cause I'm jolly well ready to stop another one of his attacks."

Deathfang deviated from the spyglass looked to make sure that no one else was around, "Well actually," he said in a low voice, "don't tell anyone else about this, but the moron's gonna launch an attack tomorrow."

"I say," Basil's ears perked up, "that only gives us until sundown tomorrow to prepare."

"Well actually his original plans will be exchanged for a fake set of plans that I made before sun up this mornin'," Deathfang said with the look of a thief on his face, "I'm gonna exchange it for the plan that Cluny made tonight while the idiot's asleep."

Basil and Mattimeo soon caught wind of the wolverine's clever little scheme and began to want in on the sinister thwarting of Cluny's plan. "I say Deathy," Basil asked, "any room for two more good beasts in this little scheme of yours, wot?"

Mattimeo thought of how to get Deathfang to accept them in his plan. He whispered in the wolverine's ear, "I'll spice up Skipper's Water Shrimp 'n' Hotroot Soup next time he makes it for dinner."

Deathfang's face lit up, he got a sly little gleam in his eye, "Matti, consider yourself and Basil part of operation "Rat in the Pit." You promise you won't tell your father about this."

"We promise." The two friends said in unison.

"Excellent, be ready to start when the Abbey is asleep," Deathfang said, "I'll arrange for you two to sleep outside with me. The Gousim shrews are gonna be let in on what we planned, I told them this mornin' that I would be headin' to the vermin encampment when the Abbey is asleep, so we won't worry about them gettin' in the way. The sentries are also in on what we're up to so we won't have to worry about interference from any of them. No one outside of them is to know about this, especially not Matthias and Orlando. And Mattimeo, in case you ask, your friends and my siblin's are in on our little operation." Mattimeo breathed a sigh of relief before Deathfang continued, "Now listen closely, here's what we'll do…"

---

The moon was full that night meaning the trek through the woods to Cluny's camp would go along much smoother. Mattimeo and Basil had opened the East Wall Gate and allowed Deathfang to slip out of the Abbey and into the safety of Mossflower Woods without making a sound. He bolted through the woods so swiftly that he didn't leave a trace of wear he had been. He stuck to the shadows and undergrowth to mask is presence even further. He reached to encampment and grabbed the fake plans out of a birch bark pack, that he had made himself, and crept towards Cluny's tent and switched the plans without leaving one detail unchecked. He made sure that Cluny didn't make any alterations to the battle plans sense that morning by sniffing the scroll, he only detected his own sent, _So the idiot didn't notice a thing,_ He thought to himself, _what a moron, he should've made a few minor changes._ He knew he had to get out of the tent through the camp and back to the Abbey and destroy the plans, so he moved like a wraith across the grounds and noticed that his strategy had gone without even a minor set back.

---

When he got back to the Abbey, he threw the plans into the fire and burned them. "Beasts of Redwall Abbey," He said triumphantly, "look closely as you witness the omen that will begin a chain of decisive victories for our forces against the army of Cluny the Scourge. The simple-minded vermin won't know what hit him when the sun sets tomorrow. But enough about the up coming attack that has been thwarted, tonight, we feast." Burntpaws and Auma brought forth a large basket of fruit that they had picked in secret that morning, and everyone was mesmerized by the incredible spread that had been set before them. They said grace to themselves and began eating the victory feast; confident that Deathfang's plan would go, as he knew it would.

Burntpaws was surprised that things were going to be all right inside of Redwall. "Hey, Cheek," He asked the young otter, "do you think that Deathfang's plan's gonna work?" Cheek just looked at him with an expression of confusion on his face, "I mean is he acting a little bit overconfident tonight? I know what he has a good ambition, and that he strives to be the best he can. But he seems to be a little different as far as the look in his eyes."

Cheek looked quizzically at Burntpaws and looked at Deathfang. "You're right," He said, "he's been acting strangely ever since last nights attack by Cluny."

Basil Stag Hare who couldn't help but over hear the young beasts cut their conversation short, "I say, you two, what's with the gloom in your voices, eh? Deathfang's plan went without any failure at all, so enjoy yourselves, wot, wot?"

At that moment, Matthias and Abbot Mordalfus walked out into the orchard and saw the celebration taking. Matthias walked up to Deathfang and asked, "My friend, why are you celebrating, when Cluny hasn't attacked the Abbey in half a week?"

Deathfang was conscientious enough to tell his comrade what he had done and merely told him in a polite tone, "Matthias, we are celebrating a small victory that I had planned from this morning before dawn, I snuck into Cluny's camp and swapped a battle plan that was meant to be used on us tomorrow for a fake set of plans that I made. Tomorrow at noon, the vermin are going to wake up and we'll take them out with the plans that were meant for us."

The Abbot was shocked and said, "Deathfang, that must be the best idea that anyone in the Abbey could have thought up." He paused for a moment, "Why didn't you tell me about your plan earlier?"

Deathfang hung his head in shame at his foolishness and said, "I didn't think that you would approve so I kept you and Matthias out of the plan. The beasts that are here I told only because they haven't had any action in almost a week and I didn't want them to be turned against each other."

"Deathfang," Matthias said putting a paw on the wolverine's shoulder, "it's an attitude like that would make us suspect you of treason. We would never think you were plotting against us, so don't feel bad about not telling us."

"I guess you're right." Deathfang said, "Well let's continue our celebration." They celebrated and soon sleep overcame them until morning. The next day would hold a long siege that would be the greatest challenge of the Abbey's history."


	12. Putting the Plan in Motion

Cluny had awakened feeling confident that his newest plan would succeed without fail; little did he know that Deathfang had switched the plans making it easier for Redwall to achieve victory. He was peculiarly angry today, because he was getting tired of his constant failures of invading the Abbey of Redwall. He grabbed the battle plans and sought out Redtooth. He grabbed his second in command and handed him the plans, "Redtooth, here are the plans as I promised, you have one hour to get the crew organized and ready to mobilize so we can attack the Abbey. If you need me, I'll be in my tent, asleep."

"Aye, aye chief." Redtooth saluted.

Cluny left the red-furred rat to his work while he went to his tent, changed into a red habit and snuck out through the back of the tent. _I might as well go find a tree in at the center of the edge of the battlefield. This will be quite an interesting spectacle for my viewing pleasure._ He found the perfect viewing point on the edge of the field between the Abbey and the edge of the woods where the horde would soon emerge. The rat couldn't help but laugh, "Soon Redtooth will take the Redwallers by surprise. It is a very nice view point to watch the battle unfold."

---

The horde was fully organized and armed to the teeth, as instructed in the last attack on the Abbey they were to fight even after they were killed. Redtooth drew the cutlass and pointed the tip in the direction of Redwall, "On to Redwall and to VICTORY." The horde began to move toward the Abbey and set off to what would be the greatest battle in the Recorded history of Mossflower.

Fangburn was the only rat, aside from Cluny, who hadn't gone with the rest of the horde, "I'm lucky the chief told me that I was excluded from the attack. If my thoughts are right, the others will probably lose. But I might as well rest up." Fangburn strolled into his tent and laid down for a little nap to replenish much wasted strength and to rest his left leg, he had injured it when Deathfang had gone berserk and made the pain even worse when the horde retreated and ran back to camp. "I just hope Redtooth doesn't mess up during the assault." He yawned, "If he does he'll dangle by his feet until either his head explodes or until Cluny has him cut down."

---

Deathfang sniffed the air, "The horde has begun its attack, everybeast to your positions. Remember the plan, and if you go down, then go down like the heroes that Martin the Warrior wanted to protect the Abbey."

"Spoken like a true warrior of Redwall." Deathfang turned and saw Matthias clad in a suit of armor.

"Matthias," Deathfang said searching through his pack and pulled out a dusty old scroll that was handed down from his clan elders for as long as he could remember, "this isn't written in your Abbey's records, but Martins father, Luke the Warrior, visited my clan before Martin was born in the caves along the coast line. My father told me that if I should ever come across the protector of Redwall, I should give him this scroll. It contains secret information from one of my clan's recorders from hundreds of seasons ago."

Matthias took the scroll and handed it to Cornflower and said, "Cornflower, take this to old Methuselah's study. We'll read it later."

"Of course Matthias," Cornflower said as she took the scroll and kissed Matthias on the cheek, "Good luck to you. Promise me you'll be okay."

Matthias nodded, "I promise on my oath as a warrior of Redwall. I will also take good care of Mattimeo."

"We all will Matthias." Deathfang said as he put his claw around Matthias. "Martin entrusted you the privilege of being the greatest position in Redwall history, do not let his position die in vein."

Suddenly, Foremole came out of the listening tunnels crying out, "They'm rat villyuns be's a 'eaded towards ee H'abbey."

"Everybeast get to your positions." Basil raised the call to arms carrying a javelin in his paw, "I say Deathy, Matthias, let's give those vermin ruffians blood 'n' vinegar, eh, wot."

"You can bet your whiskers on that Bas." Deathfang said with a grin on his face, "Now let's get a move on this cart load of vermin cataclysm, shall we?"

"I couldn't agree more Deathfang." Matthias said heading towards the Western ramparts.

---

Redtooth and the vermin horde came storming out of the woods, and headed towards the Western wall. Cluny watched from the tree his perch, "Excellent, now for the fight that will give me Redwall, the creatures inside, the tapestry, the sword, and my revenge. I should have packed a lunch, I'm feeling a bit hungry."

Redtooth drew his cutlass and pointed the tip at the Abbey, "Let's make the chief proud, CHAAARGE!!" The horde raised their weapons and cheered as they charged the wall.

Natalie Renndclaw raised her paw, "All right, they're charging. Archers stand ready!"

As the Archers, and Iris Renndclaw, drew back their bows Deathfang turned to Matthias and whispered, "She is known as the Reaper's Ears because of her sensitive hearing, she can hear the waves hitting the southern coastline from Marshwood Hill."

"Fantastic," Matthias whispered, "now tell me what your other siblings' unbelievable abilities are after this is over."

Natalie lowered her paw in the direction and shouted, "All ranks, fire!"

Redtooth heard the shout, "What in the name of Hellgates was that?" He looked into the air and saw a sea of arrows swarming up from behind the wall and fell onto the horde like rain slaying anybeast that they hit.

Behind the wall, Natalie signaled to the archers to reload and fire quickly. Burntpaws was up in one of the terraces, out of harm's way making sure that every shot counted. Iris was on the opposite end of the wall firing oak arrows tipped with poisoned barbs, that way if she hit a vermin in a non-lethal area the poison would do him in. James Renndclaw had a sharkskin sling of which many vermin feared, this gave him the name, Darkforest Slingshot. Each time he hurled a projectile at the rats, he launched a poisoned barb that that could ground spikes that immobilized a vermin stupid enough to step on one and get poisoned. James was in charge of the slingers, ordering otters left and right to throw after the archers let loose a volley. Marian, Matthew, and Deathfang were left out, mainly because they were close combat warriors, so they armed the army of the remaining warriors for later in the plan that Deathfang switched.

Mattimeo was waiting to open the gates and let the army out to meet the vermin, he, Auma, Sam, Tim, and Tess were very eager. Cheek was with Basil Stag Hare commanding the flow of orders to the soldiers by observing an exact copy of the plan that Deathfang had made the night before when the others were asleep. Starpaw was with Cornflower in the Infirmary waiting to treat any and all Redwallers injured in the fight, "Oh I hope that Mattimeo is all right, I hope he won't be hurt by anything."

"Don't fret yourself Cornflower," Starpaw said placing her paw on the mousemaid's, "If your son does get injured, or if worse comes to worse, I heal him to the point that he is as good as new. I can actually revive a deadbeast who has passed on three days before I performed a revival. But I did leave an "ace in the hole" if you will, when I resurrected the rats in Cluny's old horde, you see, if I were to die I'd take the resurrected horde down with me. That's why I put that poisoned dagger into my paw. If I betray the Abbey, I betray Cluny and go back on my word to him."

"Well let's just wait an see how many in beasts on our side fall to Cluny's horde." Cornflower said, "Then we'll see if you are as good as you say you are."

"You won't be disappointed," Starpaw, said, "I stay true to my word."

Deathfang was literally armed to the teeth. He had a pair of poisonous war fangs in his mouth; he wore a pair of poisoned tipped claws on his paws; and he carried his two scythes, Agony and Turmoil, in his hands. Matthew was clad in his suit of armor; his shield was in his left paw and his huge broad sword was in his right paw. Marian had a large, heavy club with a hollowed out head that contained liquid jinn sing that entered a rat's body and turned its muscles into rubber, the spikes on the head of the club. Deathfang turned and asked his siblings, "You two ready for this?"

"Are you, kidding Deathfang?" Marian asked.

"We were born ready." Matthew replied to the statement.

"I had a feeling you two would say that," Deathfang said, "it comes with the clan spirit. We Renndclaws have a very strong sense of pride in our spirits."

A shout from Natalie told Deathfang it was no longer to talk politics, and time to fight with honor. Deathfang twirled his scythe, Turmoil, in the air and pointed it, blade side first, in the direction of the front gate and Mattimeo, Sam, Auma, Tim, and Tess pulled the gate open and the vermin flooded into a flurry of rocks, arrows, metal, and blood. Matthias ran into the army with Deathfang at his side, they stuck down vermin left and right while the archers and slingers released a hail of stones and arrows on the vermin. Deathfang kept his eyes set on the front gate where three rats had the young Redwall defenders pinned down, he fought his way through the army to the gate and beheaded the three rats who were terrorizing Mattimeo and company, and gave them all a sharpened wooden sword and a hard wooden shield and shouted, "Charge the horde!" and with that the fierce group of warriors charged and hit the horde's back and began felling rats, ferrets, stoats, and any other vermin who got in there way.

Orlando charged into the horde and cut down several vermin getting in between him and the goal of reaching his daughter, Auma. He shouted above the horde, "Hold on Auma, I coming, hold on!"

Cheek and Basil swiftly boxed their way into the vermin, "Egad, old boy," Basil commented to his junior companion, "we ought to bally well bathe ourselves down with a stiff bristled brush when this is jolly well over, wot."

Cheek looked in agreement at his proctor, "Yeah, Bas. But I have a feeling these vermin need a bath more than we do." A rat came close to Cheek but fell in front of him and went limp like a dead fish.

"Well a bath ain't gonna do him much good old thing." Basil commented on the dead rat. "He must've gotten hit by one of those poisoned arrows when he outside the blinking Abbey, wot." A rat ran at Basil with his spear drawn but an arrow that hit him in the neck knocked him back. Basil looked behind him and saw Burntpaws firing arrows like it was going out of style at the rats. The hare looked to the left and saw a large group of rats running up the staircase toward the young ferret, "I say somebeast," He shouted to Natalie, "get those vermin before poor Burntpaws is bally well massacred."

Like a blessing in disguise, Natalie pointed the archers to fire a hail of arrows that knocked all of the vermin off the wall and outside of the Abbey. Burntpaws didn't know what had happened, he was too busy trying to get a fix on Redtooth and end the siege. Redtooth however was being chased out of the Abbey shouting, "Retreat you idiots, retreat."

The rats and vermin, who were left standing, turned and fled the Abbey. The Redwallers cheered in their victory, they headed into the Abbey to get their wounds healed.


	13. Boneface Returns

In the Abbey infirmary, the creatures who had defended the Abbey were busy tending to wounds that had been inflicted by the vermin horde. Deathfang chose to use his own methods of healing, which involved pain, suffering, and sweat. He'd train in favor of heal his wounds, and it always worked for him. However there was one wound that Starpaw nagged him until, "Alright, I'll rest and let you have a look at this wound. Geez, your worse than my mother."

"Deathfang," Starpaw said, "if this wound isn't taken care of, you could be out of commission for at least a month."

"As long as I can get back onto the battle field and gut that worthless rat and make him pay for killing my parents."

---

Things at the vermin camp were the going from bad to worse. Cluny was screaming with rage at Redtooth for his failure. "You moron. I give you one simple job, destroy every last member of that accursed Abbey. And what do you do? You fail. Do you hear me? You failed you flea bitten idiot."

"But Chief, I followed your plan exactly as you wrote them down." Redtooth whimpered. "It was as if you had given a…"

"A copy of the plans to the Redwallers?" Cluny asked.

"Yeah, Chief," Redtooth shuddered, "it was either that or…"

"Or someone could have entered the camp and switched out the real battle plans for the ones that I gave you to use on during the attack." Cluny growled.

"Chief," Redtooth said, "I really hate it when you finish my sentences."

"I'll finish your sentences when I want to you idiot." Cluny said dealing Redtooth a to the top of his nose. "Now make yourself useful and get the horde together for an important announcement to make."

Redtooth did absolutely nothing to get mercy out of his leader. So he had no choice but to follow his orders accordingly and gathered together all of the members of the horde and they awaited the announcement from their temperamental leader. "I wonder what the chief's got to say to us?" Killconey asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"I don't know, mate." Cheesethief said, "But by the way Redtooth sounded, I don't think he's too happy."

Unfortunately for the horde, Cheesethief was right. Cluny began ranting and roaring like never before. "You are all incompetent, worthless, idiotic scum. In all my seasons I've never been anymore sick of a vermin horde than I am now. You all are the worst bunch of buffoons I've ever laid eyes on. And you, the Marlfoxes, I am ashamed that I even thought of taking you on as members of my horde in the first place. I hope that you are the first to fall during the next attack. And that you don't even make it into Hellgates because of your stupidity, but if it weren't for your idiot sister, Starpaw, for resurrecting my warriors, I'd kill you right now to satisfy my rage."

"Poor, poor Cluny." Said a voice from in the bushes. "It looks like your tantrums are still as annoying as ever."

"I'd know that voice anywhere." Cluny said, "My old partner, Boneface the Devastator!"

A searat the same size as Cluny stepped out from the bushes. His appearance frightened the entire horde so badly that they froze. He wore a blood red scarf over his right eye, which didn't draw the horde's attention away from his dark red eye on the left side of his face. He had several spots on his body where the orange fur and flesh, along with the muscles had been ripped away, exposing his bones for everybeast to see. He only wore a long black cloak that had been torn as a result of his multiple battles and chaotic wars, a metal breastplate with a death's head engraved in gold, and a grey loincloth around his waist. He possessed the most deadly sword in all of Mossflower, the Reaper's Edge. This sword was able to cut through a solid rock without it slowing down. The only things deadlier than this blade were Deathfang's twin scythes, Agony and Turmoil. "Well me ole shipmate," Boneface growled, "tell me who it is that humiliated you so badly. I may be willin' to 'elp you."

"I've been humiliated multiple times by an impudent wolverine, Deathfang Renndclaw." Cluny replied, "You may know him as the Reaper of the Mountains." As Boneface heard this name he began to shiver and tremble like a leaf. "I see you've met him before."

"I barely escaped wid me live I did." Boneface said tightening the grip on his sword, "'e scarred 'alf me body 'e did. Me sword was nearly split down the ole middle she was. Me life was nearly robbed. All that would 'ave made me the victor was if 'e hadn't snuck up on me."

"Well give me at least three days, shipmate," Cluny said with false empathy, "By then my horde will be ready for another assault on Redwall and you'll have your revenge."

---

Starpaw was busy examining a wound in Deathfang's back. Deathfang had been put into a sleep-like trance before the examination had begun making it easier to go through with the procedure. "Aha." Starpaw exclaimed, "I found it. Cornflower, come take a look at this."

"What," Cornflower gasped, "I never noticed this before."

"That's because Deathfang hid it under a truly impressive poultice." Starpaw said. "It had some of the finest medicinal herbs and salt on his back to prevent infection and heal the wound."

"But where did he receive this wound?" Cornflower asked.

"The only weapon I know of that leaves a wound like this, is the Reaper's Edge." Starpaw said. "But the only beast who has that, is Boneface the Devastator."

Deathfang opened his eyes, "You're right, I fought him once and I won. I have several scars like that all over my body. I did some pretty harsh damage to him too, when our little challenge was over, I was badly injured. Boneface however had almost no life left in him. But that small bit of life was just enough to keep him from dying. He's permanently scarred and even more fearful than he was four seasons ago, after he had left Cluny's horde to increase his reputation as a killer and an icon of fear for a child. I was the only one who stood in his way." Deathfang took a sip of water to regain his strength. "I snuck up on him in order to eliminate him in an attempt to draw out Cluny. The only thing I didn't count on was his invincible will power. Now I have a feeling that he'll come to the Abbey to take advantage of struggle brought about by Cluny."

"So," Cornflower said, "that means Cluny isn't the biggest threat to Redwall. Boneface may be a match for us if he sides with Cluny and his horde."

"Cornflower," Deathfang said, "Boneface could take Redwall without battin' an eyelash if he felt like it. He his one of the Four Great Swordbeasts of Mossflower he is far greater than Cluny would ever hope to be in a lifetime. But now a days, he's an assassin for hire, killing for profit where the target be a simple farmer or a king on a throne."

"Well you're fine." Starpaw said, "That special poultice has done than I could do for a dying beast you can go back to training young Mattimeo."

"You know what," Deathfang said, "I think I'll do just that." He turned around and walked out of the infirmary.

---

That nigh, while the Abbey beasts were asleep, Deathfang was gathering up herbs from a special section of the orchard that had been marked off for Deathfang's use only. He had pulled out a scroll with a death's head on it, opened it and said, "Hah, the very recipe I've been looking for." The recipe was called, the Mask of Delusions. Even if the target had been injected a small amount of the poison that beast would be locked in an illusion. The effects of the poison depended on both, the amount of poison injected into the target, and how well the poison had been aged. "Now let's see, I need four thoroughly ground nightshade stalks, three crushed roots of jinn sing, two boiled flowers of wolves bane, and a small vile of milk weed mixed with water." Deathfang said as he read off the ingredients and mixed the ingredients together. He chuckled to himself, "This will be my finest work yet. Cluny will have to watch himself or die."

"Well, Deathfang me ole blood enemy," Boneface said stepping out from behind a tree, "I can see you are still hard at work mixing poisons in yer spare time. Pity you are not as good at keepin' the recipes from bein' 'eard by yer enemies."

"Well, Boneface," Deathfang said as he got up, "if you're such a critic on poisons, how 'bout you be the guinea pig for my newest batch of poison." Deathfang launched a dart that overflowed with the blood red concoction at Boneface.

The dart nicked Boneface on the arm. "Well that poison ain't too lethal by my standards Deathy." He snickered.

"You know, Boneface," Deathfang said grinning, "you'd better get outta the Abbey before the poison takes effect. 'Cause in an hour, you'll be as loopy as a grapevine. Trapped in a temporary delusion."

"Well, as an act of courtesy," Boneface said, "I'll let ye alone for tonight."

"Well," Deathfang chuckled, "I'll let you go for now. So leave before I change my mind." With that being said Boneface returned to Cluny's camp to let the poison do its work and Deathfang went back to practicing his skills as an apothecary. For the rest of the night everything was peaceful.


	14. The Horde Begins to Crumble

Boneface was traipsing around the grounds of the vermin encampment taking mental notes of anything that could be improved, or in his case to sabotage and bring about the fall of the horde. He walked by Redtooth, who was busy sharpening a knife that he'd been given by Cluny when he'd declared Redtooth second in command, and growled at him. Redtooth hadn't noticed Boneface walking up to him and was scared nearly to death by the giant rat's little heart-stopping growl. "Now I remember why I never liked you before you left the horde." Redtooth grumbled. "You've always had a way of scaring me out of my whiskers."

"Redtooth, ya old devil," Boneface said, "you was always such an easy mark. And I enjoys strikin' fear into those weaker than me."

"No wonder the chief kicked you out of the horde," Redtooth muttered under his breath, "you're so full of yourself."

Boneface's huge tail whipped around Redtooth's neck as he growled and undid his bandanna revealing his empty right eye socket, "If you ever insult me again I'll do to you what Deathfang Renndclaw did to me." He roared in Redtooth's face, "It was that accursed, impudent wolverine that ripped out me eye and scarred me for the rest of me life."

"Boneface, that's quite enough you moron." Boneface turned to see Cluny glaring at him with the spike on the end of his tail point in his direction. "Now drop Redtooth or I'll gut you alive."

"Whatever." Boneface growled as he threw Redtooth at Cheesethief.

"Watch where going you…" Cheesethief grunted getting up and dusting himself off as he looked in Boneface's direction.

"Finish that sentence, and I'll kill you." Boneface glared. "So what were you goin' to say?" He grinned evilly, "Choose your words carefully. Otherwise don't say anything at all."

Cheesethief just gulped and said, "Say anything, wh-who, who's anything? Certainly not me, I mean I would've said something but not to you, Boneface, I mean I was going to tell Redtooth that he needed to watch where he was going."

"Good answer." Boneface grinned and laughed.

Fangburn was looking at Boneface like he didn't trust him. When the giant disfigured rat had gone into his tent, Fangburn walked up to Cluny and said, "I don't know about him, Chief. I don't trust him one bit."

"Good," Cluny whispered back, "that makes two of us. I think he could be useful to us to an extent."

"And when he's no longer of any use to us…" Fangburn said, slowly catching on to what his superior was planning.

"We make good and sure that wolverine finishes Boneface off good and proper." Cluny snickered to himself. "Now send Killconey, Shadow, and Ashclaw to the edge of the forest around the Abbey. Tell them to report back to me as soon as the moon rises. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Fangburn saluted Cluny and then ran to find Shadow, Killconey, and Ashclaw and send them on their latest task.

--

Matthias and Basil were listening to Deathfang as he told them of the events that had occurred many seasons ago. "I say," Basil spoke up, "bally improper manners that old Boneywatsit, eh wot. Don't you agree Matthias old warrior."

"I agree." Matthias said. "I'd rather have Cluny to fight, but if Boneface were to fight me, I don't think I would survive."

"That's why Boneface shows no interest in wantin' to take the Abbey," Deathfang replied, "nor does he want to fight you. He's here for just one thing now," He turned and looked over the wall, "and that thing, is my skull on his breast plate. When he has that, he will be the greatest warrior from the northern most tip of Marshwood Hill to the southern most tip of Southsward."

"I say old thing," Basil interjected, "what would happen if the great mountain fortress of Salamandastron tried to take down that disfigured blighter, eh?"

"Then Long Patrol and the Badger Lord would all be sent to Darkforest in less than half a day." Deathfang said. His eyes wandered around the vermin encampment a while, then he snorted and turned his eyes back to face Basil and Matthias. He got up and walked down the stairs. Matthias managed to hear Deathfang mumble something under his breathe, "If Boneface wants to fight me, I'll be more than happy to oblige." He stopped when he reached the bottom of the stairs, "And this time," he looked over the top of the wall to his right, "I'll make sure he dies. Even if it means me losin' my life, I pledge to slaughter and devour that worthless vermin scum's flesh, fur and all, and when I'm done," He continued walking to his sleeping place in the orchard, "I'll use his bones to pick my teeth clean."

Mattimeo walked by the wolverine feeling a frigid chill run up his spine as they passed each other. Mattimeo heard a faint growl when Deathfang took a breath that made the young mouse cringe. He ran into the Abbey panting like he was out of breath and stopped in front of the tapestry of Martin the Warrior. He gazed at the great founder of the Redwall order, a gallant mouse clutching a sword in one paw and wielding a shield on the opposite arm. He stood in the middle of a great field as vermin ran in all directions to escape the terrible fate. "Martin," He said, "I have a feeling that Deathfang has been taken by the rage within him."

The wind blew through the Abbey and he heard what sounded like a distant whisper in the breeze, _Deathfang will change to the normal beast he was before once a helping hand is given to him._

Mattimeo turned and saw a fairly translucent figure in front of him. He was surprisingly familiar to the young mouse, he could only think of one name, "Martin." He said aloud, "Is it really you?"

The warrior looked at the mouse's admiration and said, "In a way, yes." He looked at his form and continued, "I don't know why but the reason why I'm here and somewhat visible, must be because you really need my help. I have an answer for your question that problem. Have Deathfang come to Great Hall with no weapons and I will help you to calm him down."

--

Out in the orchard Deathfang was going through an intense regiment of training, he was tearing up turf, knocking the bark off the trees, and lifting boulders with his arms weighted down. Auma looked at him from a spot on the wall out of his range of sight. Sam watched from one of the dormitory windows in complete silence so Deathfang wouldn't go berserk. Tim and Tess were inside of one of the towers on the wall watching Deathfang as he worked himself beyond all physical limitation. Deathfang's siblings were busy patrolling the wall tops making it impossible for all of the vermin outside of the Abbey to get in. They all kept an extra sharp eye out for Boneface so that he could not get into the Abbey without being, at the most, severely injured by the defenders.

James Renndclaw was looking over the wall from the parapet with his sling ready for anything that wasn't friendly to go over the wall. All he needed was a clear shot at a vermin's back that could cause paralysis and he'd have given the Abbey the upper paw. He walked slowly across the wall twirling his sling faster as he got closer to the center of the wall and slowing it down as he left the center. "James!" Deathfang roared, "Could the twirling of that waste of perfectly good sharkskin you call a sling be any more irritating?"

James, being the youngest of the male wolverines in the Renndclaw clan, got put down most by Deathfang, and he was getting tired of hearing his eldest brother's constant anger toward him. "All right, brother dearest," He replied teasingly, "if it annoys you so much I'll twirl it around faster and make sure that one of the stones hits you in the skull."

"I'd like to see that happen." Deathfang snarled under his breath. He went back to exercising and listening for kind of vermin who might want to enter the Abbey.

"Well, mornin' to 'e, maister Deathfang." Foremole said as he walked by. "How goes thoi 'ard workin'?"

Deathfang made his reply in quite fluent molespeech, "Oh, just makin' 'e small loik gap 'atween Oi 'n' yon rat fellers boi okey."

"Goom luck to 'e then." Foremole called.

"Thank 'e koinly, Foremole." Deathfang called back.

"I say old bean," Basil called out, "rather nice mole language for one who has not been in contact with a mole before he took up residence in the old Abbey, eh wot."

"I've run into a few moles in my time." Deathfang said in his defense. "I learned how to speak mole from them."

"No other bally way but to learn than from a professional, I always say, wot." Basil noted so as not to sound completely stupid.

Deathfang called for Mattimeo, he hadn't done this in at least a week. When the young mouse stopped in front of his teacher. He felt relieved when he didn't feel his neck when he got within five paw lengths of his towering instructor. The wolverine looked at Mattimeo with a smile on his face and said, "All right Matti, today we're going to focus on your knife throwing skills."

Mattimeo was shocked he remembered when he had done knife throwing before, he never hit the bull's-eye with the tip of the knife and he was disappointed in himself. "Of all the things," he groaned, "why do we have to work on knife throwing? Why can't we work on anything else?"

Deathfang did his best to keep himself calm, "Because, knife throwing is the only field of military skill that you are sufficiently lacking in at this point in time."

Mattimeo had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach at the fact that he would make a fool out of himself in front of his instructor. Finally, he had no choice but to give in, "All right," he groaned, "I'll go through with it." He folded his arms and said, "But I won't like it."

Deathfang sighed, "Teflippinrific," he put his paw on his fore head, "it looks like it's going to be one of those days."

Deathfang had set up some targets for Mattimeo to aim at as he proceeded with his training, Deathfang also lined up a special assortment of throwing knives that suited Mattimeo's needs. The young mouse kept throwing the knives, but they never hit blade side in, "This is so frustrating," he complained, "I get them to hit, right side in."

"Don't worry, my son." Matthias said putting his paw on his son's shoulder, "I never was good at throwing knives either."

"Wild Ivy told me that exact thing when we met." Deathfang said.

"How do you know Wild Ivy?" Matthias asked remembering his old friend who worked with a traveling circus. They met many seasons ago during the original wars with Cluny the Scourge and the circus performer agreed to teach the Champion of Redwall to throw knives.

"I was in a town and saw her performance. After the show I asked her where a good place to find a place to settle for a while, where food was plenty, and where the festivals drew in the woodlanders by the droves, and she motioned Redwall Abbey. She also mentioned that she taught the Abbey's Champion how to throw knives, but he failed. Although she did say that you temporarily immobilized a rat, I think she said the rat's name was Fangburn."

"I could've killed that rat," Matthias said, "but I didn't want to disappoint Martin's spirit. He told me not to kill him, because he was defenseless. I let him go and told the circus to…" He was cut off.

"… Tell the creatures of Mossflower that Redwall Abbey spared his life." Said a mouse in fuchsia dress, with knives tucked in her belt. "That's exactly what you told us Matthias."

"Wild Ivy," Matthias was surprised, "how did you get past Cluny's horde?"

"So," Ivy said taking out one of the knives and twirling it, "the rumors of Cluny's return are not rumors after all."

"Right," Deathfang said, "but there's an additional threat to our order's existence." He looked at Ivy with an intense glare and asked, "Ever heard of a giant, orange-furred, one eyed, disfigured rat with bones showing from all of his most severe injuries."

"What," Ivy gasped in shock, "that's just a legend that oldsters tell Dibbuns who won't go to bed."

Deathfang took his scythe holsters off of his back and showed Ivy, Matthias, and Mattimeo the injury he'd sustained during a previous encounter with his old foe, and asked the big question, "Does that look like a legend to you?" He asked. "This injury can only be done by a blade like the Reaper's Edge, in which the blade doesn't stall out as the wound is inflicted."

"There's only one beast with a blade like that," Ivy shuttered, "Boneface the Devastator."

"Exactly," Deathfang said, "he did that to me." He smirked, "But there's one weak point that can kill him that I inflicted on him, an x-shaped scar right in the middle of his back. One hit right in the area of that scar and he's finished, for good."

"Well," Matthias asked, "if you know so much about Boneface, why don't you know how to eliminate Cluny?"

"Because," Deathfang said, "I told you that if he's killed by a sword or weapon, you couldn't just drop a bell on him or get him to fall down a well like Slagar did. If you were to kill him, he won't be able to be resurrected by his clan's enchantments."

--

Boneface was prowling around the camp with an evil grin on his face. He had decided to use the horde's own pride and infallible stupidity against them. "Now let me see," He pondered aloud to himself, "I 'ave to spread the destruction o' the unity o' the 'orde one vermin at a time. So I'll start by turnin' a small group number o' foot soldiers agin' themselves. Aye, that'll give the ole cap'ns a job to take care of. Cluny'll 'ave a great deal o' time to put a stop to any rebellion. Now whose crew should I fool into mutiny first?" He looked around and remembered that Scumnose's crew was the easiest to rouse by a simple rumor, "Hmm, one rumor will be just right to start the downfall of the 'orde." A walked up and pulled one rat, a skirmisher named Gritback, aside and said, "I 'ave some very important information for you, but don't tell no beast about it. Your crewmates all think you're worthless and lazy, they do. They all say that it's your fault entirely for the 'orde's latest failure, so they do."

"They do?" Gritback growled, "Well, I'll give show them what happens when you insult a rat." He stamped off leaving Boneface chuckling to himself.

"So it begins," He sniggered, "soon, the 'orde'll be turned agin each other and I'll be able to eliminate Cluny." He turned and walked back to his tent, laughing uncontrollably and eagerly awaiting the eminent, internal collapse of horde.


End file.
